


Blackest Heart

by Yema



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope Kismesissitude, M/M, Minor Injuries, No humans, Nobody is Dead, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Sloppy Makeouts, The ol Switcheroo, Troll Anatomy, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Troll Romance (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck), Vriska isn't a huge 8itch, erikar - Freeform, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yema/pseuds/Yema
Summary: Tavros Nitram had no intention of ever meeting Gamzee Makara again, but when he'd been dragged to some party he's at, everything he'd ever imagined in his future gets flipped upside down.Gamzee and Terezi have been in an unhappy matespritship for sweeps, and as Tavros realizes his feelings for Gamzee are red, he and Vriska come up with a plan in order to each get what they want.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. An Unwelcome Welcome

Tavros was a pretty standard troll based on his society. He was a little bit of a wimp, but after maturing a bit after reaching 9 sweeps, he considered himself to be more on par with a lot of other trolls in the society. He was on the lower end of the hemospectrum, yes, but that didn’t bother him so much. He had a day job of selling crops grown by other bronzebloods in the area in amarketplace. He mainly sold it to jadebloods or rare rainbow drinkers due to him working while the sun was up, but he always protected himself with shades and other types of shields from the intense sun. If he sold it at night, they would wilt, and not look nearly as prestine as when they were first grown. Alternian fruits and vegetables were strange..

Any how, Tavros Nitram is the name of this young troll, and he is currently sleeping peacefully on a big human styled bed due to his large horns

That was, until a rock came barreling through his window and landed just before his bedside table.

He yelped out in fear, noticing his broken window, and hobbled over on tired legs to see his good friend standing out there, waving up at him as if she didn’t just vandalize his property. In some alternate universe he would probably be some kind of enemy with this girl… but they’d been close for as long as he could really remember.

“Taaaaavroosss!” She called, still waving frantically.

“Get out here sleepyhead! Everyone’s waiting for you!” She yelled, tapping her foot angrily on the ground and crossing her arms.

Everyone was waiting? Who? What was going on? He knew by now it was better not toquestion Vriska, and made a groaning noise that was supposed to sound like, “ok be right down my liege.” He changed out of his baggy night shirt and put on a black button up to avoid fitting a shirt over his horns. He changed into black jeans as well and looked at himself in the mirror.His eyes looked tired and deep, and his slouch was worse than usual. He was a pretty tiny troll, shorter than most of his friends if you didn’t count Karkat. His horns were unbelievably heavy for his tiny frame and body, but he was far used to it now. At least he could say despite being small, he was a healthy weight. He poked a single black hooped earring into the one piercing he had on his right ear, and struggled to get his socks and sandals on.

After a few moments of his helpless efforts to slick his hair back, he gave up and walked down the stairs to the back door, locking it behind him and jamming his keys in his pocket. He was greeted with a strong yet enthusiastic hug which left his feet dangling in the air.

“I’m so glad you decided to come Tavros! Terezi invited me over to her matesprit’s hive for a party and I asked if it would be alright to bring someone. She didn’t mind thankfully so you’re my plus one!” She said, placing him back on the ground and ruffling his hair. So much for greasing it back.

“Oh, uh, that’s great Vriska! Why is it, uh, so late though? You could have come by earlier you know… I have work in the morning..” he said, fidgeting with his fingers a bit. He didn’t like to argue with Vriska. She gave him a confused expression and broke into a laugh.

“Because silly! I just got the invitation a few minutes ago!” She chuckled, grabbing his arm and starting to drag him along.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to take, uh, a scuttle buggy? I have one just back there..” He gestured back to his hive.

“Of course not! We’re only heading to the shoreline. Makara’s hive.” She said, shrugging like it was no big deal, Tavros jumped a little at the mention of the name. He used to be very close to Gamzee when they were young, but they just sorta drifted apart after a while. This encounter would certainly be one he hoped to forget soon..

“Gamzee? Gamzee Makara?” He asked stupidly and Vriska nodded.

“Who else dumbass?” She rolled her eyes, looking at a few new messages from Terezi on her palmhusk “Theres not that many trolls there! Only Terezi, Gamzee, Karkat, Eridan, Aradia, us, and Sollux. Kanaya was a no show.” She said, squinting in disgust of all the boys there. She used to have a crush on Tavros when she was younger, and they even dated for a little while, but now only had red eyes for her red eyed moirail…

Tavros analyzed the list in his head. He was only really close to Kanaya, Aradia, and Vriska… he wondered why Kanaya didn’t show up. Maybe he could bond with Karkat or Sollux. The highbloods still sorta intimidated him a bit, except Feferi he guessed. She was nice, but always seemed busy now that she was the new Empress of Alternia. Eridan helped her out sometimes, but he must have decided to take a night off and have fun with his morail and friends.Eridan and Karkat had been moirails for as long as he could remember… they were almost inseparable, and were known to flip red sometimes, but it was a rare occasion. He wondered why their relationship was so confusing, and thought about Gamzee again.

He used to have very pale feelings for the clown, but knew Gamzee was red for him. He felt himself deflate a little at the thought, and sighed unintentionally. After Gamzee confessed to him, he wanted to feel the same, or even let him know he wasn’t ready for a matespritship, but he didn’t say anything, and waited too long to act before he got with Terezi.He hoped Gamzee didn’t acknowledge any of that, and just ignored Tavros all together. Did he even know he was coming? Gog… this was going to get really awkward really fast if he didn’t know…

“Are you even listening to me Pupa?” Vriska shouted, stopping her walking and putting her hands on her hips as she faced Tavros.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just.. thinking about some things…” He said, avoiding eye contact and looking at the massive hive behind her. Waves sounded in the distance, and he realized he could smell the ocean air all around him.

“It doesn’t matter anyways, we’re here now.” She said, rolling her eyes again. She really liked to do that huh…

A decently tall troll answered the door, and Tavros gulped, expecting it to be Gamzee. A different purpleblood opened the door and raised a brow at Tavros.

“VVris is here.” He said, his fins flaring up a bit.

Oh. Hello to you too Mr. Ampora.

Vriska shoved past him and immediately made her way to the block everyone was sitting in. There were scattered faygo bottles and pie tins all over the place, and lots of blankets scattered on the floor where everyone sat. Except for Sollux, who sat with his arms crossed on the couch, probably two seconds away from leaving. The only reason he probably showed up was to spend time with Aradia, but instead he had Eridan hate flirting with him all night.

Tavros looked up at Eridan and waved nervously. The highblood just scoffed and stepped aside to let him in. It wasn’t that he had anything against Tavros, it was just the fact that he was on the opposite side of the hemospectrum is all. He scuttled hurriedly past Eridan and entered the block Vriska walked into. He immediately noticed a movie playing on the giant flat screen TV, and accidentally stepped on a honk horn that scared him half to death. Everyone in the room looked up to see what caused the noise, and he felt his face flush as everyone looked at him. Of course, the one to break the silence was the troll he wanted to talk to the least. He locked eyes with Gamzee, and he saw a flicker of something behind his eyes for a moment, but before he could catch it his wide dopey grin crossed his face again.

“Tavbro! I didn’t know you were gonna get your motherfuckin chill on at my hive!” He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Terezi, who was sitting pressed up against him. She snickered a little at Tavros being a nervous wreck, and he felt himself start to get into a cold sweat.

“Oh, uhm.. yeah, I uh, didn’t really know... where I was, uh, going... until I was already leaving..” he said, wanting to sink down into the ground. By now Karkat’s attention was lost, and he and Sollux started talking about something unrelated to the Tavros situation.

Vriska hung on the edge of the couch and gave Terezi a toothy grin and a wave. Terezi returned the look, getting pulled closer by Gamzee and glaring up at him a bit. Eridan purposely pushed past Tavros again and sat on the couch, opposite of Sollux which obviously made him uncomfortable.

“Why don’t you just sit on the floor like everyone else.”

“Because. I’m a highblood, and I shouldn’t havve to sit on the fuckin floor Sol.”

“Chill my motherfuckers. We aren’t here to argue. We’re here to get our motherfuckin vibe on yknow?” Gamzee said, seemingly calming the energy in the room only by his voice. He was probably stoned out of his mind... Tavros already felt insanely uncomfortable, and was ready to turn around and leave before Karkat turned to him.

“Are you just gonna stand there and huff your own nook all night or what?” He asked, and Tavros stuttered a bit trying to form a response

“I uh, well- no... sorry, I’ll just...” he walked over and stood next to Vriska, who was talking with Terezi from over the couch. Aradia gave him a friendly wave, and he felt a little better knowing at least one of his closer friends were here. They weren’t exactly moirail level, but they were pretty close.

Gamzee chuckled a bit at Tavros’ behavior and wipedaway a fake tear

“Oh Tav, there’s nothing to be worked up about. These are all your friends remember? We’re still bros right?” He asked.

Tavros wanted to say no. He hadn’t spoken to Gamzee in how many sweeps now?? Why was he acting like everything was okay??? He just nodded in response and mentally cursed himself for doing so.

Whatever show had been playing on the TV had ended, and the credits started to roll. Gamzee beckoned everyone to come sit in a circle on the floor, and Tavros reluctantly obliged... already knowing where this was going.

“Alright motherfuckers.. who wants to play some cliche fuckin party games.” Gamzee asked, picking up a bottle of half drunken faygo off the ground, drinking the rest of it before screwing the cap back on and placing the empty bottle in the center of them all.

Oh no, oh fuck no.. Tavros immediately began having a mental panic as he realized what was happening. He sat with Vriska on one side of him who was looking fairly excited.. probably for a chance to kiss Terezi... and Aradia to his left, who looked a little unsure. She rested a reassuring hand on Tavros’ knee, and he calmed down a bit, taking a deep breath.

“Calm down Tavros, loosen up a bit and try and have fun!” She said, a big smile on her face as familiar as ever. She had a little curious look in her eyes that said she wanted to play the game, but was nervous about it as well.

“If you don’t kiss someone, you gotta do something worse..” Gamzee said, smirking a bit, keeping that part a secret for suspense. That made Tavros really worried, and he picked at his nails a bit to try and focus on something else

Tavros had only ever kissed Vriska before when they dated, and that was sweeps ago. He didn’t know how to feel about this whole situation.. maybe it could be fun?

“After this we can play some other games if you’re up for it.” Gamzee said, putting his hand on the faygo bottle and spinning it. “But for now let’s worry about this here bitchtits of a game.” He said, watching as the bottle spun and stopped on Sollux.

Sollux gave Gamzee a disgusted look and spat out a fuck no.

Gamzee walked over to him anyways and waited for his smooch. Sollux pouted, grumbling to himself before pecking Gamzee on the lips rather quickly, wiping his mouth off afterwards.

There were lots of laughs and cheers from the other trolls, except from Terezi who rolled her eyes. Sollux had a yellow tint to his face and he grumbled when Aradia patted him on the back, picking up the bottle and handing it to him. Sollux spun the bottle reluctantly, and much to his distaste, it stopped on Eridan. His face twisted into an expression of pure disgust and horror, and he threw his arms up in an angry motion.

“Oh for fucks sake! You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He yelled out.

Eridan however had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh Cmon Sol, I’m not that bad.” He said, crossing his arms and waiting. Sollux hissed to himself, and looked at Gamzee

“What’s the other option.” He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Gamzee chuckled a bit before answering.

“You gotta be in a quadrant with them for the rest of the night.” He shrugged, and Sollux scoffed.

“Fuck it. No, fuck this. I’m not playing anymore.” He said, and got up to leave the room. Eridan looked a bit insulted and hurt, and was about to argue before Karkat leaned into him.

“Don’t worry about Sollux, you know how he is.” He said, patting his shoulder a bit. Eridan slumped into him and pouted.

Aradia frowned, turning to Tavros and muttering an apology, excusing herself to go talk to Sollux.

“Well, thats your spin motherfucker.” Gamzee said, pointing the arm he had around Terezi to the bottle and gestured to Eridan.

Eridan spun it, and it landed dangerously close to Tavros. He felt his heart beat faster as It landed on Vriska, who was chugging a faygo and hadn’t noticed. Upon noticing, she spat all the way across the line of trolls onto Gamzee himself. His grin faded and he wiped the soda off his face and eyes, smearing his makeup a bit. Tavros noticed he had a pretty sculpted face actually... he’d never noticed before.. but it wasn’t long before he got up and excused himself to patch up his makeup.

Vriska and Eridan shared a very uncomfortable kiss that Tavros partially missed, due to being distracted by Gamzee. When he walked over him he couldn’t help but try and catch a glimpse of his face. He didn’t know why, but he was intrigued with him for this moment. He turned his attention back to the game at hand, a bit more settled now that Gamzee was gone.

Vriska spun the bottle.

It landed on none other than Tavros himself.

Tavros probably felt the most comfortable kissing Vriska out of everyone else in the room... which said a lot on its own. They kissed and dated in the past so, it wouldn't be nearly as weird as kissing someone he didn't know as well, or like very much like Eridan. He turned to Vriska and shrugged, cupping her face. They shared a quick kiss, one that made Terezi laugh her ass of for some reason, causing her cobaltblooded moirail to punch her shoulder.

When Gamzee returned he smelled of sopor and more weed, and Tavros wrinkled his nose. His makeup was fixed, albeit a little sloppy due to his probably drugged state, but it was still impressive.

“Aw damn did I miss something good?” He asked, resuming his place, tugging Terezi onto him again. She huffed, obviously uncomfortable, and scowled.

Vriska shrugged.

“If you consider me and Tavros making out good then yeah!” She said, nudging him.

“We didn’t- we didn’t make out! It was just a little kiss!” He exclaimed, his face heating up as everyone laughed. Gamzee chuckled a bit as well which sent a pang of sadness in his bloodpusher.

“Whatever you say bro, it’s your turn to spin.”

Fuck. He forgot about that. He looked at the bottle and took a deep breath, the eyes of all his friends on him. He closed his eyes and spun the bottle, opening them just in time to see the bottle land right on Gamzee.

His bloodpusher dropped and Gamzee smiled, reaching his arms out.

“C’mere motherfucker.” He beckoned, still with that stupid smile on his face. Tavros felt like he couldn’t move, and backed away from the group slightly. Terezi pulled her glasses down on her nose, and her red unseeing eyes stared directly at Tavros. _How did she know it landed on him? Could she smell his fear?_

“I uh- no. Well, acrually... I think..” he looked at all their faces, and fidgeted with his nails, picking at the skin around them.

“I need to use the loadgaper..” he said, standing up and shielding his face, excusing himself as he hurriedly found the cleaning block.

He locked the door and rested his back against it for a moment. Shit.. he probably just ruined everything.. he stood up slowly and looked at his reflection. A bit of blood dripped from the finger he picked at, and he washed his hands, the cut stinging. He splashed some water into his face, just in time to hear a knock at the door.

“Tavros! Get your lame ass out here. We stopped playing spin the bottle for your whiny ass. We’re watching horror movies now.” Vriska’s voice sounded from outside the door and he whined.

“Okok, fine... is uh, is Gamzee upset?” He asked, twiddling with his thumbs.

“Gamzee? Upset? No, he frankly doesn’t give a single shit Tavros. Just get out here.” She said, and he heard her footsteps as she walked away. He sighed, slumping a bit as he opened the door and dragged his feet out.

Everyone was huddled on the blankets on the ground, and he decided to settle down beside Aradia. Sollux was on the other side of her, and he smiled at him nervously. He didn’t smile back, but didn’t look totally disgusted which was good. Aradia turned to Tavros with a wide smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It feels like its been forever since we last saw each other in person Tav! What have you been up to?” She asked, getting in his face a bit. He backed away slightly, chuckling.

“Oh just the usual stuff, uh, like working and making a living…” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Have you found anyone to fill your quadrants yet? We’re all coming around the age where drones will start coming after us if we can’t supply genetic material you know.” She said, her expression changing to one of worry and wonder. Tavros shook his head and she gasped.

“Tavros! At least everyone here has one quadrant!” She exclaimed, and Sollux looked over to her,

“Honestly aa can we go a few days without talking about quadrants?” He rolled his eyes. Well, you couldn’t really tell, but the motion his head made had implied it.

“Well, I’m just curious! I wanna know if one of my close friends had eyes for anyone.” She prodded, nudging Tavros a bit. He had no idea what the situation between Aradia and Sollux was. Were they matesprits? Moirails? He didn’t know, nor was it his business to ask.

“No, there isn’t really anyone in, uh, recent times at least..” He said, smiling awkwardly.

“Well that’s okay Tavvy! I’m sure you’ll find the right one some day.” She smiled, ruffling his hair just as Vriska did. What was with his friends and ruffling his hair?? He didn’t question it, and chuckled, fixing it up a bit.

Everyone else in the room had finally settled down and either began getting ready to sleep, or watching the movie on screen. Aradia and Sollux played some game on their palmhusks that reminded Tavros of Fiduspawn, but there looked like there were little animal people who gave you things if you did them favors.. it was cute.. maybe he’d ask them what it was in the morning.

Speaking of- he realized he hadn’t brought a blanket or anything.

Vriska was fast asleep on a mound of blankets against the couch, and Tavros turned to maybe ask Kar- nope.

He and Eridan were in the middle of a make out session, and he blushed, turning away and pretending he didn’t just see that.

Guess they went red fo today.

He looked over to his last option and shuddered. He hadn’t realized Gamzee was looking at him, and he gave him an awkward smile. Terezi was asleep against him, and he beckoned Tavros to come over. He reluctantly moseyed over, and sat down to be at level with the sleepy clown.

“I’m sorry about earlier Tav, I didn’t know you would be all uncomfortable n shit with a motherfucker like me.” He said, actually seeming genuinely concerned about Tavros. His usually hazy and lifeless eyes seemed to brighten when he looked at him in the dark, and it almost caught Tavros a little off guard.

“Oh! That’s ok Gamzee, I guess I just wasn’t expecting our uh, reunion to go this way…or to really have one at all...” he said, averting his eyes. Gamzee let out a sleepy chuckle and rested his head on the wall he leaned on.

“Well, despite all that, I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.” He said, shutting his eyes, a grin still painted onto his face.

“Yeah.. me too.” Tavros said, still a little nervous, but Gamzee hardly even seemed like he’d changed at all. He was still the same old funny clown guy he knew.. but something behind his eyes suggested so much more. Almost as if he also had this new sense of maturity and understanding. Maybe they could rekindle in the near future together, and Vriska and Terezi, and whoever else could tag along with them. Yeah… this all seemed like the start of something new and beautiful…

Tavros let all his thoughts drift away from his mind slowly, and rested his horn against something, closing his eyes and falling slowly onto whatever lie beside him, and drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

~ END OF CHAPTER 1 ~


	2. Lovers that Went Wrong

Light seeped through an open blind in the Makara household, and Gamzee’s eyes fluttered open regrettably.

He looked down to the left, and saw Terezi sleeping on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. He smiled, rubbing her back slightly before feeling another weight on his shoulder. He turned his head the best he could to see a sleeping Tavros leaning his horn on his shoulder. He was the first one awake in the room, and smiled sleepily, not able to stop himself from purring softly at his current cuddle pile.

He noticed Terezi stir a bit, and stopped purring, looking at Tavros out of the corner of his eye. His mouth gaped open, and he could just barely see his sharp little teeth poking out. He let out a little laugh, and thought about how close they used to be all those sweeps ago…

They used to be practically inseparable. One was never alone without the other, and when they reached the age of 6 sweeps, Gamzee realized he might just have red feelings for his best friend…He knew if anything, Tavros would feel pale for him, but not red. However, at the time he just desperately needed closure for his deep feelings. He was head over heels for this charming lowblood, and it drove him mad to keep those feelings to himself

One day, he decided to confess his love for him over Trollian, and poor Tavros had no idea how to react… he never gave him a straight answer, and only said he would think about it. He must have just felt bad he didn’t feel the same, and didn’t want to let him down, so he decided to drop it and move on. Looking back on it, he probably should have told him to his face, but as a 6 sweep old troll, confessing your red feelings online behind a screen seemed to be the best idea yet.

After waiting, and drifting away from Tavros after so long...He decided to pursue his red quadrant with another troll at around 7 sweeps, and that troll was Terezi.

Their relationship was interesting to say the least.. it started out very red, and just what Gamzee wanted in a matespritship, but in recent sweeps, it seemed way more black.. or even like Terezi just wasn’t interested in him anymore. He tried to stay interesting and caring for her, but she always seemed to be picking fights. They had gotten physical a few times, leaving cuts and bruises on one another, and he still felt gross for the things he said and did to her.

It was moments like these that made him remember why they became matesprits in the first place. She was peacefully asleep on him, clutching onto his shirt snoring quietly. He sighed, trying to remember all the good times they had together. It just wasn’t the same anymore, and he desperately wanted that back. It just seemed like everything she did was to provoke a fight out of him, and in some cases, they ended up covered in each other’s blood and tears. He would never tell his friends of course, and wanted to keep up this act of their perfect happy matespritship.

But truly, neither of them were happy, and they were both suffering.

He sighed, thinking now about all the wrongs they’d done, and lifted a piece of his shirt to reveal a deeper scar above his hip. He shook his head, not wanting to recall the all too fresh memory, and accidentally bumped horns with Tavros.

He gasped as a jolt sent through his body, and pretended to be asleep as Tavros grunted and began to stir from his slumber.

Tavros picked his head up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times before remembering where he was. He leaned back onto whatever he had fallen asleep on, and looked back to see Gamzee himself. He gasped, jumping a bit, and backing away from the sleeping clown.

He cleared a few feet between them, so he was far closer to Sollux, who lay with Aradia on his right. He took a deep breath and sighed, his neck hurting from craning it all night. He rubbed it on the side, grunting at the pain as he touched it.

Gamzee opened his eye to look and see what Tavros was doing, and closed it again as he looked back in his general direction. He heard him sigh, and stand up. He heard him squeak as he stretched, had to force himself not to smile...He stretched his legs a bit as well, casually acting as if he just woke up.

Tavros noticed Gamzee begin to stir, and pulled on the collar of his button up a bit out of nervousness. He checked the time on his palmhusk, and groaned. He had to leave for work in a little over an hour, and made his way over to the cleaning block.

Gamzee stretched his full body, accidentally making Terezi slide off of him and hit her head. She hissed, arching up and punching his shoulder roughly, curling over to her other side where Vriska slept not too far away.

He rubbed the part of his shoulder that she hit, while grumbling curses to himself. He threw all the fond thoughts of her away, and got up, opening the blinds to let in the harsh sunlight. It burned and was hard to look at, but it woke everyone up relatively fast, with lots of hisses and groans among the group.

Sollux covered his face in the mound of blankets he was buried in, Aradia sitting up and rubbing her eyes annoyedly. Her hair was a giant mass of curls and frizz, but it wasn’t like her to care about that sort of thing.

Karkat groaned so loud it could have been a yell, and Eridan sat up with him, covering his eyes to shield himself from the bright light. Everyone in the room probably wanted to jab Gamzee’s eyes out in the moment, but none more than Terezi, who yes, wasn’t affected by the light due to her blindness, but was busy comforting her moirail who was practically trying to scratch the light from her eyes.

“CLOSE THE FUCKING BLINDS ASSHOLE.” Karkat shouted, throwing a weighted blanket in Gamzee’s direction. It didn’t make it very far though, considering Karkat’s weak arms and the weight of the heavy blanket. Gamzee obliged after another moment and shrugged.

“How else was a motherfucker supposed to wake you up? You were all sleeping deeper than my old goat on a visit with me.” He said, walking over to the thermal hut in the other block to grab a Faygo. He grabbed an orange one, and cracked it open, drinking a bit before returning to the group, who were now trying to clean their blankets and articles up from off the ground.

Tavros returned after a moment to see an angry bunch of trolls and a smug Gamzee. He looked from them to him, and his face twisted into confusion. Vriska hissed under her breath and turned to face Tavros.

“Gamzee decided we should all apparently wake up while the sun is blaring outside.” She said, turning to Terezi who shook her head and scoffed.

“He does this all the time Vris. I don’t know why, don’t ask me.”

“Oh, well, I guess that’s a good thing, uh, considered I have to go to work soon..” Tavros said, butting in. Gamzee turned to him with a curious look on his face, and turned his head to the side a bit.

“You work while the sun is up?” He asked, ignoring a pillow thrown at his feet by Eridan.

“Yeah! I uh, usually do at least. I sell crops the other bronzebloods in the area grow. It sucks sometimes, but I have lots of visors and shields to protect me from the sun.” He said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

“Tavros that sounds like the worst fucking job on Alternia.” Karkat said, crossing his arms.

“Well, it’s better than working at some lame fast food joint!” Vriska said, defending Tavros for once.

Both Eridan and Karkat scoffed. They worked at the same place, however Eridan was a manager by blood right, and Karkat would forever be stuck at a regular supervisor rank.

“At least wwe don’t havve to wworry about our fuckin skin frying off evvery shift.” Eridan said, finding his glasses which got moved around between all the blankets in the night.

“Actually, I’d be worried about something like that with all those fryers around.” Vriska said, raising her eyebrows. There was no winning an argument when Vriska was involved, and he opened his mouth to speak again, before Karkat put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Well I think it’s a great job for Tav! He seems to be making a fair amount of money for being a lowblood. More than me at least, nobody really cares about paleontology on this planet.” Aradia said, sighing out her personal frustrations with her profession.

“That’s ok aa, not everyone has as sick interests as you do, and honestly they’re missing out having you teach them.” Sollux said, cracking a little smile that made her grin at him.

“Yeah, you’re right! I’ll make it one day, I just gotta stick to it. I don't see why other trolls _aren't_ as fascinated as I am with bones! I might be the only troll on Alternia to give half a shit about it. Maybe I’ll be famous one day!” She giggled, making Sollux smile and shake his head jokingly.

Tavros wasn’t sure what Sollux did, but he probably programmed games or was some kind of professional hacker. Terezi was trying to become a lawyer in efforts to create a stable law system on the planet, while Vriska was currently stuck at some retail store that sold off brand clothes and make up. He hadn’t the slightest clue what Gamzee did, but he was already rich due to being born a highblood. Did he even need a job? Probably not, but if he had one what did he do..? Maybe he’d ask him sometime, but if he had to guess, he probably worked at some kind of carnival at a vender stand or something like that. He seemed like that type of guy.

He brought his attention back to the group and noticed Karkat and Eridan dusting their pajamas off. They were wearing each other’s sign on their shirts, and it made Vriska and Terezi chuckle a bit.

“WWell, since wwe can’t really leavve safely yet, wwhat do you suggest wwe do?” He asked Gamzee, but turned towards Karkat.

Gamzee shrugged, taking another sip from the Faygo.

“Whatever you want my brother. I just wanted to see you all up before you have to up and leave.” He said, walking over to crank a window open behind a blind. The comforting smell of the ocean washed into the room, and it made Tavros sigh with content. He wished he could live by the ocean like this… It was just so welcoming, and it seemed like living here made Gamzee feel the same way.

“Well, if that’s the case I’m going back to sleep.” Sollux said, turning back over and hiding his face under his pillow. Aradia shook her head and stood up, stretching and walking over to Tavros.

“When do you have to leave for work? Do you have time to talk before then? I feel like we have a lot to catch up on!” She said, always with that same wide happy smile on her face.

“Uh, not too long from now.. I should actually probably get going in a few minutes to I can make it to my hive before I burn to death..”

“Damn, well, promise me we’ll hang out again soon?” She said, folding her hands together in a prayer almost and stuck her bottom lip out as if she would cry if he didn’t agree.

“Sure! I’ve been meaning to see you again.. I’ve just been so busy with work-“

“No no! I get it! Maybe we’ll have a party at my place next time and get Kanaya to come too!” She said, getting the attention of Gamzee.

“I dunno what you’re motherfuckin planning but count me and tz in.” He said, smiling at them with that same lazy grin. Terezi huffed, as if not wanting that decision to be made for her- but it's not like she would have disagreed anyways.

Vriska stood up after a few moments and leaned on Tavros

“Well Pupa, I’ll see you later I guess. Don’t forget to answer my Trollian messages or I’ll personally push you off that cliff by your hive.” She said, jabbing at his chest before laughing and walking away. Tavros just chuckled, knowing she was joking, and found his shoes in the blanket heap.

He put them on and tied them, standing up and taking one last look around.

Karkat and Eridan were having an in depth talk about some romcom and where to quadrant the characters, Sollux was trying to sleep, but it seemed rather difficult having to overhear all that mess, and Aradia had moved over to talk with Vriska and Terezi. His eyes locked with Gamzee, and he looked away quickly to avoid the unwanted eye contact. He supposed he should probably thank him for letting him stay over.. so he walked over to him, took a deep breath, and smiled.

“I uh, just wanted to say thank you, for, you know, uh, letting me stay over. I know I wasn’t really invited but, it was nice seeing you again.” He said, cursing to himself for sounding so awkward. Gamzee didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t care, and smiled down at the shorter troll.

“Aint no thing Tavbro. I would have invited you first if I knew you were still around. See you again soon, right?” He asked, a little bit of worry tinged behind his eyes, not wanting to lose Tavros for a second time. It was his fault their connection broke all those sweeps ago, and he was determined to patch things up between them. He had a matesprit already, so he didn’t have to worry about conflicting red feelings this time around. Maybe they could just avoid quadrants all together and just be bros again. So many thoughts raced in his mind, but from Tavros’ view, he couldn’t tell if he had ever had a thought in his life.

“Oh, uhm, yeah! Of course. I don’t really get out much anymore, but it would be nice to be involved a bit more I guess..” He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Gamzee’s grin grew even wider and he patted his shoulder.

“That’s what I like to hear. Maybe we can plan something together sometime. Just the two of us.” He suggested, which made Tavros look to the ground nervously. He wasn’t sure how confident he was hanging out with anyone besides Vriska or Kanaya alone anymore. Even Aradia seemed a bit different after spending more time with Sollux. He liked to talk with Nepeta, but she would always bring Equius along which made him a bit uneasy. It was like he was testing him worthy enough of speaking to his moirail. He liked Equius, and knew he meant well, but it was a little awkward to have him breathing down his neck while he was trying to have some nice cat roleplays with Nepeta.

“Oh, yeah that would be fun..” He said, picking at his fingernails a bit. Gamzee noticed his nervous behavior and frowned a bit, but quickly returned to his smile to mask his worry.

“After you get more acquainted with the group again at least. I’d hate to see you seclude yourself even more..” He said, his grin actually faltering a bit. Tavros noticed this time as he faced the clown again, and felt a bit better knowing Gamzee did actually care about his habits.

“Yeah.. that would be really nice actually. Thank you Gamzee.” Tavros smiled, closing his eyes and showing his teeth in his smile a bit. Gamzee opened his eyes a little wider to marvel at his features, and caught himself staring for a bit too long.

“No problem my motherfucking brother. Now get out of here before I make you late for work.” He said, returning to his default dopey expression. Tavros opened his eyes again, and nodded, looking up at him one last time.

“Guess I’ll see you around then, cya later Gamzee!” He said, turning to the door, leaning halfway out before waving.

“Bye Vriska! Bye Aradia, and uh, Sollux, Karkat, and Eridan too!” He yelled out, already feeling the hot sun burning on his back. Why did he have to wear all black…

“Bye Pupa! Remember what I said about Trollian!” Vriska yelled, her voice loud enough to cancel out everyone else’s goodbyes. Tavros chuckled, shutting the door and speed walking his way back to his hive. It wasn’t incredibly far thankfully, and his body was used to the sun a bit, but it still fucking sucked to move under the intense heat.

Gamzee smiled, staring at the floor and replaying their interaction in his head over again. He really missed Tavros… and it seemed like a dream come true that he even got to speak to him in person again. He was daydreaming about playing all his silly card games with him before Terezi prodded him in the side.

“Hey asshole, stop tripping and get down here.” She said, leaning against Vriska far more comfortably than she was against him the night before. He obeyed without replying and sat next to Aradia who smiled pitifully at him. He took another swig of Faygo, mainly just absently listening to whatever the girls were talking about for however long they went on.

***

A few hours had passed and Tavros was nearly done with his shift for today. Business wasn’t so good today, and he desperately wished to go home and get a good sleep in his bed instead of leaning against a clown all night. He sold little fruits to trolls who walked by- if any- and waited for the day to pass.

The sun was finally beginning to go down, and Sollux and Aradia had left the party. Eridan and Karkat were gathering their things, talking with Gamzee about their stupid show. Vriska and Terezi continued talking for a while, before Vriska looked at the time and jolted up, exclaiming she was late for work. She left, giving her goodbyes and rushing to her shitty job. Eridan and Karkat weren’t far behind as they left, going to their even shittier jobs. On time, this time at least. Now it was just Gamzee and Terezi, and the silence that hung in the room was uncomfortable.

“So Tavros hm? Didn’t think he’d ever wanna be around you again.” Terezi said, getting up and moving to the couch. Gamzee chuckled, thinking she was joking, and wrapped his arm around her as he lounged next to her. She grunted, shoving his arm off, and crossing her arms. He looked a little distraught, and fixed his posture a bit.

“Sorry sis, I-“

“It’s fine. I think I’m gonna head home for tonight.” She said, standing up and getting off the couch.

“Oh, that’s alright. How come?” Gamzee asked, getting up to possibly help her get her things together.

“I just don’t feel comfortable staying here alone again after last time.” She spat out like venom, grabbing a few of her loose articles before pushing past Gamzee and making her way to the door. She left without another word, and didn’t even look back.

Gamzee sighed, and melted down to the floor. The last time they had spent a night alone it lead to lots of screaming and fighting… and most of it came from his end. He assumed she’d be over that by now, but… supposedly not.

He lifted up his shirt, looking at purple tinted bruises and scratches left on his chest, and let out a deep heavy sigh. Their relationship just kept getting worse, but neither had the guts to end it yet. They needed to stay together, or else they could be culled. It was just a survival thing, and they didn’t want to classify themselves in the black quadrant after all this time either. It was all so painfully conflicting, and he desperately wished there was a better option, or at least an escape for the both of them to get out of this. They weren’t healthy for each other, whether it be Gamzee raising his voice and getting into physical fights, or Terezi’s smart remarks and encouragement to start these fights. He grabbed his head, groaning uncomfortably and looking up at the ceiling. At least he could say he was sober for now, and let himself feel like he was sinking into the floor. He was really trying to get better with his soporific addictions, but it just got worse when Terezi acted up and made him feel this way. 

He sighed, getting up to bake a pie to get his mind off of everything. Maybe he’d even feel good enough to message Tavros after a pie or two.

***

Tavros had finally arrived home from work, and took off his sweaty clothes to wash them. He immediately took a cold shower, trying his hardest not to fall asleep while he did, and made it as quick as possible before changing into something comfortable. He dried off and sat on his bed, taking his husktop out to check it before going to sleep. He noticed a few notifications, nothing unusual. Just Vriska telling him stupid things that happened at work, Kanaya checking up on him, Nepeta talking about how cute Pounce was, and Gamzee. Wait- Gamzee?? Oh shit, he really did mean soon when he said they’d talk soon huh? He hovered above the notification, hesitating a bit before opening the chat, seeing that all too familiar purple text.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

TC: HeY mY MoThErFuCkIn BrOtHeR

TC: i WaSnT sUrE wHeN yOu GoT bAcK fRoM wOrK

TC: So I gUeSs IlL lEaVe ThIs To YoU :o)

TC: i JuSt WaNtEd To SaY

TC: I mIsSeD yOu A mOtHeRfUcKiN lOt BrO..

TC: aLl Up AnD mIsSiNg OuR sIcK fIrEs N sHiT

TC: WoUlD yOu MaYbE wAnNa StArT tHaT uP aGaIn?

TC: fOr OlD tImEs SaKe

TC: I dOnT cArE aBoUt TiMe ShIt, BuT i Do CaRe AbOuT sLaMmInG sOmE nEw RhYmEs WiTh My BrO...

TC: sToP bY mY PlAcE LaTeR ToMoRrOw :o)

TC: KaRbRo AnD TeReZi WiLl Be ThErE

TC: gEt BaCk To Me WhEn YoU cAn

TC: HoNk

**terminallyCapricious [TC] is now an idle troll!**

Tavros hesitated for a moment. He was honestly flattered Gamzee had even _thought_ about messaging him, but even more so at his request to rap with him like they did when they were younger. It brought a soft smile to his face, and a light blush dusted on his cheeks as he recalled all the fondness of their pasts. Maybe he did actually care after all…

**adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

AT: oH, gAMZEE, }:)

AT: iD UH, lOVE TO START SOME SICK FIRES WITH YOU AGAIN SOME TIME,

AT: aND, i MISSED YOU A LOT TOO,

AT: sORRY IF I, uH, cAME OFF AS A BIT CLOSED OFF,,

AT: i WAS JUST NERVOUS TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN,

AT: bUT, iM GLAD WE RECONNECTED FOR NOW,

AT: aLSO,

AT: i DONT HAVE A LONG SHIFT TOMORROW, sO UH, cOUNT ME IN TO GET MY, uH HANG ON, aT YOUR PLACE,

AT: sEE YOU, uH,

AT: tOMORROW AT SUNDOWN I GUESS,

**adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

Tavros shut his husktop with a smile, hunkering down into the covers on his bed. His horns stretched across the pillow, and he shut his eyes, falling into a sweet dreamy sleep.

Gamzee would have been doing the same considering the positive response he had gotten, but he was too busy banging his head against the wall. He got into another fight with Terezi over Trollian, and both sides were to blame. If he didn’t get so damn angry so easily… Maybe they could actually work some things out between them. Those three words rang loudly in his head as he clenched his teeth.

"YOU C4US3D 1T."

He stopped hitting his head and stepped away from the wall, getting dizzy and falling to his knees. He sighed, bringing a hand to his head and rubbing it, a few purple tears hanging from his eyes that threatened to slip if he blinked. He reached over, taking a scoop out of the hot pie he baked just for this occasion, and ate it, falling onto his face and passing out for the next few hours. 

_you caused it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Terezi and Gamzee's relationship is mutually fucking terrible in this, and they are both in the wrong here. I'm not going to victimize or antagonize either of them, but yeah, they r just not healthy for each other. 
> 
> Thank u for reading uwu  
> \- Yema


	3. Impossible Miracles

Tavros woke up to the unpleasant sound of his palmhusk alarm going off. He blinked sleepily at the noise, and reached over, shutting it off and rubbing his eyes. His blankets were in a mound at his side as if he were spooning them, and he kicked them off the bed, sitting up and cracking his neck. His horns felt particularly heavy this morning, and he looked at the messages left for him.

He noticed Gamzee had replied, but hesitated.. responding to his other few friends first. Kanaya had explained her distaste for informal gatherings, and said she would much rather hang out with Tavros some other time rather than showing up to some last minute planned party. He respected her decision, even if it came off a bit literal, maybe even a little rude.

Vriska had gone on about how much she hated her job, and how her manager scolded her for being late and forced her to work in the gross back stock room all night. She was ready to go to sleep, but Tavros had just woke up, and sighed to himself. The only friend he could talk to during the day was Kanaya… Everyone else was offline or asleep.

Maybe that’s why he got so disconnected…His job really didn’t comply with all of his friends’ working and waking hours. He checked the time, sighing, realizing he had a few hours of nothing before he had to head in.

He suddenly remembered the plans he had for tonight, and the day became all the more interesting. He would be hanging out with Gamzee, Karkat, and Terezi tonight…

He shuddered a bit, realizing he wasn’t very close to any of those trolls, and wondered if maybe Vriska would come along with him. He would feel rude inviting her without asking… even if that was the exact same thing she did to him. He just wasn’t like that. He decided to halt his thoughts and bite the bullet.

He opened the chat client with Gamzee

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

TC: oH rEaLlY bRo? :oD

TC: ThAtS tHe BeSt BiTcHiN nEwS iVe HeArD tOdAy

TC: vRiSkA wAs GoInG tO cOmE tOo,

TC: BuT sHe HaD tO MoThErFuCkIn WoRk oR sOmE sHiT

TC: WeLl GeT hEr AnD kAnSiS tO gEt ThEiR cHiLl On WiTh Us OnE dAy

TC: sEe YoU tOnIgHt

TC: HoNk :oP

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

Tavros smiled at the messages, deeming them not necessary for a response. He was happy to be a part of something again, and hoped in time he could reestablish all of his damaged friendships, and even create more in the process.

***

Gamzee had more or less been waiting around all day for a response from Terezi. He had sent countless apologies to her, in which she had probably ignored. He hoped she was still planning on coming tonight, and shut his husktop before he angered her with his continuous messaging.

The sun was high in the sky, and he sighed. She was probably asleep anyways, so why did it matter. He curled up on the floor, shutting his eyes, and trying his hardest to catch a little sleep before his friends showed up.

Tavros had been at work for about 2 hours now, and he was ready to be sent on break. He only had a few hours left due to ending early today, but it was still miserable to stand in the heat. His tarp overhead was getting worn.. and it was probably time to buy a new one soon.

He noticed familiar horns making their way towards him, and he smiled, waving enthusiastically.

“Kanaya! Nice to see you today! Can I interest you in anything here?” He asked as she approached, completely unaffected by the harsh light hitting her skin. She smiled, bringing a hand to her chin as she looked at the wide array of fruits and vegetables in front of her.

“Hello Tavros. It is quite lovely to see you too, but I am not here for any strange fruits today.” She said, smiling at him as his shoulders slumped a bit.

“Chin up Tavros, you know you always find a way to sell these by the deadline.” She said, bending down a bit to tip his chin up to look at her. She was much taller than him, and far more collected. He really enjoyed her company though.

“Yeah, I guess you’re, uh, right.. business just hasn’t been the best these last few days. Anything helps really.” He said, appreciative of her comforting nature.

“I am aware. I’ve hardly sold any dresses recently. Being a jadeblooded seamstress is hard enough, but selling them on my own keeps me busy constantly.” She huffed, taking her hand away and crossing her arms.

Tavros giggled a bit, and handed her a red spiky fruit that fit in the palm of his hand.

“I know what you mean, at least take this. It’s on me.” He offered, holding out the strange fruit to her.

She picked up the fruit, smiling, then placing it in her bag along with the rest of her items she’d picked up.

“Thank you Tavros, it means a lot coming from you.”

“Oh it’s nothing Kanaya, I’m not really supposed to give anything out for free but, I can always make an exception for my friends.” He said, adjusting the pile of the fruits as if they had been untouched.

“Still, thank you. Anyways, I caught word you were at Gamzee’s hive last night? Aradia was very excited to tell me, she said Vriska dragged you there herself. That does sound very Vriska of her..” She said, muffling a little laugh.

“Oh! Yeah I was there. I had no idea where I was going honestly.. Vriska came woke me up and told me we were going to a party. I uh, didn’t know where until she told me on the way. It was nice to see him again though!” He clarified, hoping he wasn’t sounding ungrateful or something.

“I see, I remember how close you two used to be as grubs. We used to talk a lot about what silly things you two did together. I still remember when you came to me for advice when he told you about his redness for you. What ever did come out of that?”

“Oh… Well, I should have done what you said, and told him I wasn’t ready for a matesprit yet.. but I uh, waited a bit too long.. and it just became awkward to even think about. That’s actually why we uh, stopped talking for a while… then he got with Terezi by the time I wanted to talk again, so.. I assumed he’d forgotten about me and moved on.” He said, rubbing his hands a bit out of nerves.

“I see, I apologize for asking, sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me.” She said, solemnly reaching over to rest a hand on his shoulder. “He was nice to you yes?”

“Yeah, everything seemed.. kinda the same? Which was weird… I thought the whole interaction would be tense and awkward, but he just seemed to flow with it the whole time. He’s still the same Gamzee…and… I missed him. I missed him a lot Kanaya.” He said, looking at the ground, trying not to get emotional in public. It all started to set in, and he smiled. His old best friend was trying to contact him again, and was actually going out of his way to make time for him.

He looked back up at Kanaya who raised an eyebrow at him, but her expression changed before he could comment on it

“I am very glad to hear that Tavros. I’m sure Gamzee missed you just as much if he’s going out of his way to include you in things. It’s very sweet of him.” She commented, having a sort of sly smile on her face.

“What’s with that look?”

“Oh nothing, don’t you worry about it.” She chuckled, stepping back and taking a deep breath

“It was very nice to see you Tavros, I should have that custom dress you wanted finished soon. Drop by my hive to pick it up some time, and maybe then we can formally catch up.” She said, and Tavros blushed a bit at the mention of his dress.

“Kanaya! Shhhh, someone might hear you!” He said, reaching over his stand, causing a few berries to tumble.

“Oh Tavros, there’s no shame in wanting to wear a dress for a change. You’d be surprised how many I’ve made for Eridan. I believe I even fit one for Gamzee once.” She shrugged, turning to leave.

“I guess… It just feels weird to talk about.. thank you though! I’ll come by one day we’re both off while the sun is up.”

“Sounds good to me, have a nice rest of your shift dear Tavros.” She smiled, bowing her head a little before turning and making her way to another stand, the heels she wore under her red skirt clicking as she walked.

Tavros sighed, a smile spreading across his face. Talking to Kanaya was always a treat, and he hadn’t seen her around in such a long time. He had so much to update her on…

***

Hours went by and the sun had finally set. Gamzee woke up with a few messages from Terezi, and he grumbled to himself as he opened the chat window.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

GC: G4MZ33 1 TOLD YOU NOT TO M3SS4G3 M3 WH1L3 1M ASL33P

TC: iM sOrRy SiS :o( yOu JuSt HaD mE aLl Up AnD wOrRiEd

GC: WH4T3V3R

GC: 1M ST1LL COM1NG TON1GHT

GC: JUST DONT FUCK1NG TOUCH M3

TC: WaSnT pLaNnInG oN iT

GC: GOOD

GC: W3LL T4LK 4BOUT 3V3RYTH1NG L4T3R OK?

GC: 1 FUCK3D UP TOO

GC: 4ND 1M SORRY FOR SOM3 OF TH3 TH1NGS 1 S41D

TC: mE tOo :o(

TC: WhAt Do YoU sAy We FoRgEt AbOuT tHaT fOr ToNiGhT?

TC: wHiLe ThE mOtHeRfUcKeRs ArE hErE aT lEaSt

GC: D34L

GC: 1 DONT N33D VR1SK4 KNOW1NG 4ND TRY1NG TO K1LL YOU OV3R TROLL14N

TC: DaMn

TC: yEaH

TC: I DoNt WaNt To StReSs TaVbRo OuT eItHeR

TC: YoU kNoW hOw He GeTs

GC: Y34H >:[

GC: L3TS JUST DROP 1T FOR NOW

GC: S33 YOU L4T3R DUMBASS

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

Gamzee let out a sigh of relief. Usually things didn’t go this smoothly when trying to patch things up with Terezi. He was glad she seemed to drop it easily this time though, and went to go fix up his make up before his friends got here.

***

Tavros had finally come home for work, and decided to take a quick shower before leaving. He would hate to show up all sweaty and hot, so put on a gray T shirt with a Fiduspawn host plush on it, and some pajama pants with the orb eggs on it. There was no use in being uncomfortable, even if he didn’t plan on staying over.

He slipped on some bright yellow crocs, and left his hive, keeping his palmhusk in his front pocket. He could have taken his scuttlebuggy, but the walk was quite calming actually, and he’d rather be able to smell and taste the ocean in the air as it came near.

After a few moments of daydreaming and humming to himself, he smelled the ocean, far before he saw it, but it was still so beautiful. Gamzee’s hive was twisted and almost abandoned looking, but it was surprisingly nice inside. He stomped on up to the doorstep and knocked, hearing a few voices inside. He wasn’t the last one was he?

Gamzee opened the door with a welcoming smile, and he opened his arms up for him upon seeing him

“Tavbro! Thought you up and got lost or something.” He said, leaning down to bring the shorter boy into a tight hug.

“No, I’m ok! How are you Gamzee?” He asked, getting squeezed a bit too hard and having to force the words out.

Gamzee caught on, and let go of him, pulling him inside and shutting the door.

“I’ve been chill, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Is that Tavros? Fucking finally.” Another voice sounded from the living block, and Tavros could only identify it as being Karkat.

“Come on bro, we’ve been waiting to start a movie. It’s one of Karbro’s stupid romcoms.”

“THEY ARE NOT STUPID ASSHOLE!” He yelled from the other block, making Tavros chuckle a bit.

He followed Gamzee in, and took a seat on the edge of the couch. Karkat sat on the other end with Terezi beside him, she was snickering while whispering about something to him. A spot between them had a honk horn sitting there, and Tavros only assumed Gamzee sat there.

He sat there sorta twiddling his thumbs to himself before Karkat started conversation with him.

“Hey Tavros, where have you been all these sweeps?” He asked flat out. Terezi leaned over as well, her attention drawn to him. He was never really close to either of them, but he did recall roleplaying with Terezi and Nepeta.

“I just, uh, got really caught up with work I guess. I’m not the best at um, starting conversations either.” He said, rubbing his arm a little.

“Oh alright, that’s reasonable enough. It’s good to see you around again.” Karkat said, the faintest of smiles tugging his lip up.

“Tavros! That’s no excuse to cut off all communication with your old pals you know? You could have reached out to me, or Gamzee, or even Aradia! We’ve had to get updates on you through Kanaya.” Terezi scolded him for a bit.

“I know… I’m sorry, I really should have kept up with you guys more. I only really talked to Vriska regularly since Kanaya was so busy.” He clarified, hearing footsteps come from behind him and looked back to see Gamzee enter the block juggling four Faygos.

“Alright motherfuckers pick one.” He said, dropping them all on the bare spot of the couch.

Karkat went for a redpop, as did Terezi. They bickered over it for a bit, before Terezi ultimately stole it out of his hand and licked it before he could protest.

He grumbled, saying it was the only flavor he actually liked, and refused to drink any other one. Tavros laughed at that, and grabbed the grape one that Karkat had rejected.

Gamzee shrugged, drinking the orange one he had from earlier, and went back to get another red one for Karkat. He reentered the block, sitting between him and Tavros, and handed the whiny mutant a red Faygo.

Gamzee started the movie on the flat screen, but didn’t pay much attention to it. Karkat was instantly fixated on the screen, and Terezi tried her best to understand it. Tavros was ultimately confused if this was supposed to be ironic or not.

“Hey Tav, you interested in this shit at all?” Gamzee whispered, leaning over to face Tavros about half way through the hell show.

“Truthfully? No, I have no idea what’s on screen.” He sorta whisper yelled back. He wasn’t the best whisperer, and it made Gamzee chuckle a little.

“Keep your voice down or Karbro will make sure you never up and speak ill about his shit again.” He warned, reaching an arm around to wrap it around Tavros.

Tavros was a little nervous about the contact between them, but it just seemed like a thing Gamzee did with all his friends. He was awful touchy, and Tavros thought about how nice it felt to even be acknowledged as worthy to borderline cuddle with. He was so touch starved, and sighed happily, leaning into Gamzee’s arm a bit.

Gamzee looked at Tavros with wonder in his eyes, and rubbed his shoulder gently. The little bronzeblood melted under his touch, and had such a wide but soft smile on his face. It almost took his breath away, and he felt a faint rumble under his hand, and his face heated up under his face paint.

Tavros suddenly felt totally relaxed, and loved the gentle shoulder rubs he was getting. He hadn’t realized it, but he started to purr quietly, causing his body to vibrate as he breathed.

Gamzee smiled at him, his eyes were closed and his smile looked so innocent and kind…He tugged him a little closer so he was leaning up against him. He was practically laying on Karkat already, but he looked down to see a wide eyed blushy Tavros mere inches away from his chest. His horn crossed over, and it took a lot of self control not to touch it.

Tavros blinked a few times, unsure if this was actually a thing that was happening. Even in their past Gamzee was always very physical with his affection, but he had just forgot what that was like over time. It felt so comforting to be in his embrace again. He shut his eyes once more, and let the silence between them speak numbers as he gently purred against him.

The two stayed like that for a while, fighting away the urge to fall asleep, and made occasional small talk out of comments on the movie. When it had finally ended, Gamzee was the first to move, sitting up and stretching. Tavros copied his movements, yawning as he did, and noticed Karkat looking at them expectantly. Terezi had fallen asleep with her mouth gaping open.

“Well? What did you think?” He asked, his eyes wide as he hoped for genuine answers from the both of them.

“To tell you the truth bro, I have no motherfuckin idea what went on.” Gamzee said matter of factly.

“Oh for fucks sake. I finally got you to agree to watch one with me and you don’t even fucking pay attention! Come the fuck on Gamzee. What about you Tavros?” He asked, turning to face Tavros, who had still been in his own little dream world in his mind.

“Oh, uh, I.. hmmm… I didn’t like the one troll’s matesprit. She was so rude to him, and he deserved way better.” He said, recalling the only information he retained from the movie.

“That’s the point. She was nasty to him, and he was nasty to her. The whole plot is that they break up and find better matesprits since the black aspect wasn’t wanted by each party. He ultimately finds a new matesprit, and the two of them are happy. The girl was satisfied with her moirailship and didn’t pursue another quadrant until the sequel, where she ended up confessing her red feelings for her moirail-“

“Alright alright that’s enough Karkat. You woke me up with your stupid loud voice talking about your stupid romcom knowledge again.” Terezi said, wiping away the drool from her mouth.

Gamzee and Tavros shrugged, not at all following the plot of the story.

“Whatever bro, just watch em with Eridan or something. He actually understands what the fuck is goin on with that think pan of his.” Gamzee said, cracking his knuckles one by one.

Karkat rolled his eyes. “We’ve already completed this series three times asshole.”

“My bad, maybe you could just show me something a little less, hmmm…confusing I guess?” Gamzee suggested, nudging Tavros to see if he agreed. He yawned sleepily before answering, and nodded.

“Yeah…I got pretty uh, lost around the second half.”

“That’s because you two dumb fucks were busy cuddling the whole damn time.” Karkat hissed, getting up to go search for something in the thermal hut.

Tavros blushed at that, and Gamzee threw his arm around his shoulders again.

“Hey bro, not cool. We were just getting our motherfucking cozy ass chill on.” He said, letting go of his shoulders.

Tavros tapped his nails together, and noticed Terezi face palming and shaking her head.

“Sorry about him Tavros. He’s insanely fucking stupid.” She snickered, moving closer to her tall clown matesprit.

Gamzee nodded in agreement, and noticed Tavros yawn yet again.

“You sure you don’t wanna crash here for the night bro? You’re looking tired as a motherfucker.” He said, poking at his side causing him to flinch a bit.

“No, I mean, thank you for offering, but I should probably head back to my hive…” He was interrupted by another yawn. “I’m pretty tired… I’ve been up for nearly four consecutive days now.. uh, considering I sleep at night.” He reminded him, his eyes drooping a bit.

“Oh yeah, that makes sense. I can take you back in my fuckin scuttlebuggy if you want. It aint a far drive.” He offered, and Tavros shook his head, rising up off the couch to stretch again and find his crocs.

“No, that’s okay. I can make my way back.”

Gamzee shook his head, “Hell no bro, really, I insist. Come with me.” He said, leading the way to the back exit of the hive. Tavros decided it was best not to argue, and followed him, dragging his tired feet as he did. Maybe it was a good idea to be driven back anyways...

“I’ll be right motherfuckin back, gonna drop Tavbro off before he passes out on the way.” He called back to Terezi and Karkat, who yelled back an “Ok fuckass” in response.

Gamzee practically had to drag Tavros around to his overly tiny scuttlebuggy.

“Gamzee, there’s no way we’re both going to fit in there…” Tavros commented, looking at the face paint and honk horns he decorated it with.

“Nah, fuck that noise bro, you’ll see.” He said, opening the door and somehow miraculously getting his long spindly limbs in.

Tavros looked at him with a puzzled look, and walked closer to look in.

“C’mon bro, don’t make a brother wait.”

Tavros sighed, squeezing in one horn at a time, and nearly losing a croc in the process. He sat up upon entering, and noticed Gamzee sitting rather comfortably beside him. He looked around, noticing how spacious it actually was inside.

“Wait what- how did-“

“Miracles bro. Motherfucking miracles is how.” He said, smiling as he started up the scuttlebuggy and set out for Tavros’ hive.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Tavros cleared his throat to break the awkward air that hung around them.

“Hey Gamz, I know you don’t mind, but I really appreciate you having me over again. Maybe next time I could have you over? Just so it’s fair.” He suggested, feeling a bit bad if they were to keep hanging out at Gamzee’s.

“Oh sure thing bro, I’m chill with whatever you want. I was thinking next time we could get Vriska and Eridan up in this shit too and chill at the beach. You’ve never been in the ocean before have you?” He asked, turning to face him. His face heated up a bit as if that was something he was supposed to have done by now.

“N-No, but I’ve always wanted to. Your hive seems so calming being by the water like that.”

“Yeah, it is, but it gets lonely sometimes. My lusus is never around, so that’s why I invite so many motherfuckers to come get their vibes on.” He shrugged, seeing the little blue windmill on Tavros’ hive come into view. He always thought it was silly, but such a Tavros little thing to add to a hive.

“Oh, I understand. Well, if you ever get lonely, you can always call me over.” He smiled, and it caused an unexpected reaction out of Gamzee. His expression changed to one of shock almost for a second, and he swore he saw his eyes water a bit. He leaned over and hugged him, resting there for a few moments.

“Thank you Tavbro.. nobody’s really ever offered to do that for me before.” He said, pulling away from the hug and regaining his usual stature. “Well, next time you’re off, let’s plan that motherfucking beach date with Vriska, Eridan, and whoever the motherfuck else wants to come.” He said, smiling with his eyes as the buggy stopped in front of Tavros’ front door.

Tavros smiled back, resting his hand over Gamzee’s for a brief moment. “That sounds like a great idea… I’d love to come! I guess I’ll see you then right?”

“Of motherfucking course you will.” He said, reveling at the feeling as he pulled his hand away.

“Well, thanks again for taking me home Gamzee, I’ll see you soon!” He said, opening the tiny door and stepping out one leg in front of the other, before squeezing his shoulders and horn out one after another.

“See ya soon brother.” Gamzee waved, shutting the door and turning the buggy around, heading back in the direction they came.

Tavros took a deep breath as he turned to face the hive, and let himself in. Tinkerbull greeted him with little nose bumps and snuffs, and he decided to just leave his comfy set of clothes on as he climbed under the covers on his bed. He set an alarm for a bit later on his palmhusk since he didn’t work, and decided he would answer the rest of his messages in the morning.

He finally settled down, and thought about cuddling against Gamzee again as he slipped away into a light but comfortable sleep.


	4. Just What Homies Do

A few days had passed since the last time Gamzee and Tavros hung out, and they had been messaging on Trollian almost constantly since then.

They worked out the whole beach party thing, and planned on inviting Karkat, Eridan, Terezi, Feferi, and Vriska.

It was a lot of people, but it would give Tavros an excuse to socialize with a bit more trolls. He tried to get Kanaya to come, but she was way too caught up in a dress to come just yet.

Speaking of Kanaya, he had worked out a meeting with her in a few weeks, and he was already so excited to hang out with her again. They had both requested that day off of work, and would have lunch at Kanaya’s hive together.

Today was another boring off day for Tavros where he had fuck all planned to do. He woke up out of habit during the day, but still tried his hardest to get some rest before the night hit. He assumed they’d be up until the sun came up, and forced himself to rest all day in preparation

***

Gamzee and Terezi had been working things out in their relationship as of recent. They attempted to understand each other’s views and where they stand, and it worked sometimes. The fights that they did end up having weren’t nearly as catastrophic as they used to be. No more physical fighting, but there was still unnecessary yelling from the both of them.

All in all, they both agreed they were making steady progress, and that they could get back on the right track before too long.

Terezi chose to keep all her problems from Vriska, in fear that her moirail would act out and attack Gamzee or something. She also worried she’d take Tavros away from them all, and keep him cooped up in his hive “safe” from Gamzee. She knew Gamzee would never hurt Tavros, and was a little bit nervous over how close they seemed to be getting again.

Oh well, this was good for Tavros. He needed to mingle within his age group more, and maybe settle down into a matespritship of sorts. If anything, she guessed he and Vriska might kick something off, which truthfully made her bloodpusher pang with a twinge of jealousy.

Perhaps Kanaya would be a good option for him… Kanaya never expressed interest in anyone beside Vriska though, so it was hard to say what was going on in her think pan. All she did was work and complain, so getting her into a relationship would be even more of a challenge.

Equius wouldn’t dare let Nepeta go near a quadrant with such a low blood. Perhaps Kanaya and Nepeta would be good for each other?

“Hey sis, you’re spacing out more than I usually do. Is everything alright?” The gravely voice of her matesprit called, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Oh yeah, sorry Gamz, just thinking about things I guess. When is everyone coming?” She asked, looking at the sunset through one of the funky shaped windows in the hive.

Gamzee smiled, leaning over to press a kiss on to her cheek. In recent times she would have pulled away, but just let it happen this time.

“Soon babe, Feferi is probably trying to drag Eridan out before he’s done with his makeup or something. She’s usually early when she’s available.” He said, standing up tall and stretching. “Let’s go get motherfuckin ready alright?” He suggested, grabbing her hand. She held it back, looking up at him with her red eyes.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She said, letting him lead her up to his respiteblock.

***

Tavros had finally had enough of waiting around, and messaged Vriska, knowing she had probably just woke up.

**adiosToreador [AT]began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

AT: hEY VRISKA,

AT: wANNA MEET UP BEFORE THE PARTY?

AT: iVE BEEN LAYING AROUND, uH, ALL DAY REALLY,

AG: Tavros!!!!!!!!

AG: Just the troll I wanted to hear from ::::)

AT: uH,

AG: Im getting ready at my hive

AG: So Im glad you offered!!!!!!!!

AG: Gr8b your shit and get your 8ss over here okay?

AG: Im w8ing pupa pan :::;)

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

Well, that settles that. He got up and grabbed the only swim trunks he had. They were bright orange, and he decided to just wear those yellow crocs again. Now,, that was certainly a look. He slipped a black T shirt with the taurus sign on it over his head and horns, and checked himself out in the mirror.

He took his piercing out for good measure in case he lose it, and pet his hair back a bit. Putting gel in it would be useless if it just washed out anyways. He packed a bag with a towel and extra shorts and boxers to change into later, and looked outside. The sun had finally set, and he walked down the stairs and out the back door, locking it behind him as always.

He decided since he was stopping at Vriska’s hive first that he should just take the Scuttlebuggy, and unlocked it. He hopped on in, starting it up and heading for the bl00 bl00d hive corner of the neighborhood.

***

After a bit of a ride, and jamming out to some pretty sick music, Tavros finally arrived at Vriska’s place. He paused the current song. He didn’t know what it was called since it was in Japanese, but he enjoyed it a lot. He really liked the song Labyrinth on this track, and turned off the scuttlebuggy. He hopped out, not bothering to lock it, and strolled up the hill to the door.

He knocked a few times, and heard a faint voice yell from far away.

“COME IN!”

He did as told, letting himself in, and looked up the spiral set of stairs in front of him. He saw Vriska leaning over looking down at him from the top, and she grinned. Tavros smiled and waved back, beginning his climb up to her respiteblock.

Vriska went back into her block, brushing through her almost spiky looking hair a bit.

Tavros finally made his way up, leaning over his knees and catching his breath for a moment before pushing his way into the block.

“Honestly Vriska, why do you have… so many.. fucking STAIRS.” He exclaimed, looking up at her. His mouth dropped open and she smirked at him. Damn, she looked really good..

She was wearing a white one piece with a ripped looking skirt part around her waist, with an open back to it. She had her scorpio sign on the front in blue, and some obnoxious red boots to go with it. She still wore her thin framed glasses, and winked at him.

“See something you like Pupa?” She asked, walking over to him, swinging her hips from side to side and placing a hand on his chest. Tavros blinked, looking up at her with a smile and half lidded eyes, as if to say “really? This shit again?”

Vriska laughed, causing Tavros to laugh as well, and he wiped away a few tears from his eyes. He hated laughing a lot since he just sorta wheezed, but around Vriska it didn’t matter.

“I can’t believe I actually tried to seduce you like this when we were dating!” She said through the laughs. “I can see you’re obviously showing off for somebody too.” She said, raising an eyebrow at his neon shorts and crocs.

“Hey! This was all I had, it’s not like I go to the beach very often, or if at all.” He said, then catching on to what she said. “Wait- are you showing off for somebody? If you are, I mean you look great!” He said, watching her put a layer of blue lipstick on.

“Maybe I am, but wouldn’t you like to know.” She said, looking in the mirror another time. He moved over next to her to look at them together, and she tugged him closer.

“Man Tav, I can’t believe how tall you’ve gotten! Yeah, you’re still short as fuck, but you used to be almost half my size.” She commented, snickering at him a bit.

Tavros just blushed at that and rolled his eyes. “At least I’m not as short as Karkat!” He spewed out, twisting away from her teasing embrace.

“Fair, but I think it’s fucking hilarious seeing you hang around Gamzee so much. He’s easily the tallest among us, and you only come up to his shoulders when he’s not slouching!” She giggled, causing him to punch her arm playfully.

“Not true! I mean, not all the way true..”

“Yeah you’re right, you’re much shorter than that, I dunno what I was thinking!” She snorted, fanning her eyes so she didn’t cry and mess up her blue eyeliner.

“Oh whatever! We should probably get going now anyways before we’re late. The seadwellers are probably there already, and my guess is Terezi stayed over or something. And, you know if Eridan is there, Karkat won’t be far behind.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right for once, that whole mixed quadrant thing between Eridan and Karkat is fucking weird.”

Tavros nodded in agreement, leading the way back down the spiral staircase as they talked about their odd pale/red relationship. When they reached the door, Vriska didn’t bother locking it, and he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“Nobody would break into my hive. They know I’d feed them to my giant spider lusus without question. Plus, Equius lives up there. They wouldn’t dare mess with the neighbor of a big strong indigoblood.” She clarified, hopping into the passenger side of the scuttlebuggy. Tavros just shook his head, hopping into the driver’s side, and started it up.

They more or less gossiped about their friends the whole way there, as he usually did when he was with Vriska, and he laughed a few times too. He was glad to have Vriska as a friend this close, and he bet if she wasn’t already moirails with Terezi, that maybe they could be in the pale quadrant.

“Alright, we’re almost there.”

“I know Tavros, I’ve been to Gamzee’s hive far more than you have.” Vriska said, rolling her eyes at him. Tavros just shrugged and chuckled nervously as the buggy pulled around to the back and rested in the sand. He looked out the window and saw Gamzee greeting Feferi and Eridan who had likely just emerged from the water. Karkat wasn’t far behind them, and Terezi turned to see the buggy pull around.

Vriska kicked the door open, and hopped out, running over and hugging Terezi who marveled at her appearance. Terezi was wearing a standard black bikini, nothing too fancy about it since she likely didn’t care about her appearance, considering, well, she couldn’t see it.

Feferi wore a nice black tankini with flowy blue and green see through bits that formed like a dress around her. Eridan just wore his usual shit, probably refusing to take his scarf and cape off. He guessed his clothes must be waterproof anyways, but he noticed Karkat wearing his sweater and gray sweatpants. Maybe they just planned on watching, or stargazing or something.

Tavros finally stepped out, dropping his bag in the sand. He noticed Gamzee almost immediately and the tall clown turned to make eye contact with him. He was standing about ankle deep in the water, and turned to walk up towards Tavros, who felt like his entire face had gone bronze.

He still had his clown makeup on, which was a bit strange since they’d be in the water, but he wore a simple black polka dotted set of swimming trunks that looked the same as his silly pajama pants. When he reached him he smiled, and said his greetings, but Tavros couldn’t form any words. He was too fixated on his slim build, and how his grubscars formed at his side. His mouth gaped open a little as he looked him up and down, and shut it when he realized Gamzee was waiting for a response. He stopped himself from staring at his chest, and looked up to see his face with a puzzled look. He only blushed more and covered his face out of habit.

“Sorry! I just, uh, I’m a little nervous I guess…” Tavros said, not aware that his think pan was going batshit over the clown in front of him.

Gamzee just smiled and chuckled a bit, putting his hand on his shoulder. “That’s ok bro, I get it. Don’t like to show your motherfuckin body off to anyone huh? Eridan is the same way.” He said, gesturing to how he showed up fully dressed like that.

“No! It’s not that, I uh, I don’t really know… why I'm nervous I guess..?” He said, looking to the side and tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

“Oh, I getcha. There’s no reason to be like that bro, we’re all some righteous motherfuckers out here tonight.” He said, looking at Feferi who was checking out Vriska’s dressy one piece. Terezi wished she could see it, which Vriska sorta forgot about… but at least she could smell the colors that came off of it, and they smelled delicious..

Tavros nodded at that, “Yeah, you’re right, I just… dunno what came over me.” He said to him, shrugging a bit. He smiled down at him with closed eyes, which just caused Tavros’ face to heat up again.

“No motherfuckin worries motherfucker. You wanna come down to the water with me?” He asked, remembering how Tavros had commented on never being in the ocean before.

“Oh I’d love to! Lemme just-“ He paused, kicking his stupid crocs off, and struggling to get his shirt over his horns. After a bit of tugging and maneuvering, he got it off, and turned around to tuck it in his bag.

Gamzee gaped at him while he turned around. He had a small, but sorta muscular build to him, probably due to carrying all those crates of crops and stuff around. He wasn’t ripped like Equius or anything, but he was definitely in shape. His hips looked like they curved in a little, almost as if it bordered on being feminine, and he had to resist from grabbing them and tugging him against him. It was cute…. He.. he was cute…

Tavros turned around just in time for Gamzee to stop day dreaming, and he reached for his hand. They grabbed each other’s hands in a bro type of way, and walked down to the water’s edge.

Tavros marveled at the waves as they lapped up on the sand at the surface. His toes just barely touched the water as Gamzee waited for him. He was already striding in, but Tavros hesitated a bit. He didn’t know how to swim... and was a bit nervous about going deeper

“Can we.. uh, stick to the shore a bit?” He asked, inching in a little more. The water was cold, but it felt nice. He noticed Gamzee’s hand was cold too, and held onto it a little tighter as if to try and warm it up.

“Sure bro, I don’t wanna rush you in.” He said, waiting for him to stand by him. The water was just above their ankles now, and Tavros shuddered at how cold it was.

The water lapped against his legs, and he felt Gamzee step a bit closer to him. Some of the waves made his stance falter a bit, but his tall clown friend was always there to catch him and steady him if he were to falter a bit.

He got used to the water rather fast, and giggled a bit when it tickled along his legs. He felt Gamzee’s hands on his shoulders, and looked back to see him leaning over him.

“What do you think bro?” He asked, smiling fondly down at the little bronzeblood. Tavros smiled back with his teeth, and grabbed one of Gamzee’s hands again as he lead him along the shore.

“It’s awesome! I cant believe you uh, live here! Its so lovely... I just, don’t know how to swim yet..” He confesses, and Gamzee chuckled.

“Me neither motherfucker. I just take strolls along the bank sometimes. If I go out there I’ll get prodded by seadwellers.” He said, walking side by side with him.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Tavros said, looking out to the glittering water in the moonlight. He felt like running, feeling the sand under his feet as he ran, and tugged Gamzee a little faster.

“Everything okay bro? Why’re ya goin so fast?” He asked, and Tavros slowed his pace down a bit. They were straying a little away from the group.

“Oh nothing! I just.... I feel like running.” He said, fixated on a rock far in the distance.

“I’ll race you to that rock over there.” Gamzee said straight out of the blue, pointing to it, and Tavros’ eyes lit up.

“Oh you’re on clown!” He challenged, letting go of his hand and standing beside him. Gamzee’s legs were much longer, and he could probably pass Tavros in a few strides, but this could still be fun.

Gamzee bent down into a ready position and winked at him.

“Alright, whatever you say motherfucker." He chuckled, poking at his side a bit. It caused him to squeak out and flinch, and he covered his hip, glaring at Gamzee.

Ready. Set. Go!” He yelled, and Tavros protested immediately.

"I wasn't ready! That's not fair!" He called, using his little legs to scurry up next to Gamzee

Gamzee was impressed at his speed, but their paces soon matched, and they ran side by side, the water splashing behind them. Gamzee came up closer to Tavros, and the shorter troll turned and smiled at him. Upon turning, it caused him to stumble over his own feet, and he tripped, grabbing onto Gamzee out of instinct.

They both tumbled to the ground, and Tavros fell on his back on the wet sand. He wasn’t hurt, but the wind was knocked out of him a bit, and he jumped feeling something land on either side of his head, dangerously close to his horns. He opened his eyes hesitantly, and blushed furiously upon doing so.

Gamzee had landed on top of him, and their noses were mere inches away from each other. His hands were what landed on either side of his head, and both trolls stared wide eyed and panting at each other. Part of Gamzee’s face paint had washed off, and Tavros reached a hand up to cup the side of his face. He dragged his thumb along the exposed skin, and parted his lips as if to examine it closer.

Gamzee looked at his hand, and Tavros could feel how his face suddenly warmed up against his touch. He giggled a bit, causing Gamzee to snap out of his trance and laugh as well. They shut their eyes, and went into a laughing fit, leaning their foreheads together just in time for a wave to crash into them and wash them back up shore.

Tavros laid on his back with his limbs splayed. He was covered with sand, and he spat saltwater out of his mouth. Gamzee sat up, realizing half of his face paint had come off, and panicked a bit. He absolutely hated showing his face, and definitely didn’t want Tavros to see what he was hiding under the paint. He reached over to grab some sea plant, and tuck it in his hair so it covered half of his face.

“Sorry about that Gamzee, I guess I lost my footing.” Tavros chuckled, grabbing onto the hand Gamzee had reached over to help him up.

“No worries brother, that was fun either way.” He said, and the feelings of their hands touching again seemed to spark between them both. They looked at their hands, and it felt so... different now. Like, something happened between them that hadn’t been quite the same as before. Tavros tried to ignore it, and shook his head, smiling up at Gamzee as they walked on back to the group.

Terezi noticed them walk back hand in hand, and raised an eyebrow, her attention drawing away from Vriska

“Uh, Terezi, are you even listening to me??” She asked? Following her gaze to the two boys. She smirked a bit, looking at the bronze that dusted Tavros’ cheeks, and the sea fronds that covered the side of Gamzee’s face.

Terezi walked away, and approached Gamzee.

“Where the hell were you two? And what’re the stupid plants for?” She asked, reaching up to take the weeds off from his face. He swatted her hand away, causing her to gasp.

“What the hell?”

“Sorry sis, my face paint came off... you know I don’t like to show my motherfuckin face n shit..” he said, and Terezi rolled her eyes.

“You know you can’t hide it forever Gamz.” She said, taking his hand and pulling him away from Tavros. “Let’s fix it before you have a meltdown or something.” She said, dragging him into the hive.

Tavros stood, watching him get dragged away, as Vriska practically jumped on his back.

“Vriska! Jeez!” He yelled, steadying himself and facing her.

“Soooo,, what were you and Gamzee off doing?? How come his face paint came off hmmm? You weren’t making out were you?” She asked, a sly smile on her face.

“What!! No! We fell in the water and, well, uh... y’know.”

“You made out a little?”

“No!! We didn’t kiss!” He yelled, his face heating up immensely.

“Mhmmm, whatever you say Tavvy.” She said with a single raised brow, flipping her hair before turning to leave. She sat in the sand with Karkat, Eridan, and Feferi who looked bored out of her mind.

Tavros just sorta awkwardly stood to himself and thought about the entire event that had just happened.

If the wave didn’t hit them… would they have…? No, no, it wasn’t possible. Tavros wasn’t red for him, and even if he was, Gamzee already had a matesprit anyways, so…

He decided to dry himself off a bit and get the sand off his back.

***

The rest of the night was pretty straightforward. Gamzee and Terezi came back with drinks and snacks, and his paint once again looked like new. Eridan and Feferi headed home through the water, and Karkat dismissed himself not long after. Tavros was really enjoying himself, and had talked with Gamzee for most of the night. He even caught himself leaning on him a few times at the end. He pulled away though, and yawned, masking it as just being tired.

“I uh, I had a really great time tonight, but I think it’s time we head back.” He said, turning to Vriska who was borderline flirting up a storm with Terezi. “Right Vriska?”

“Oh! Yeah I guess you’re right. You probably work or something anyways.” She said, scooting towards Tavros. He nodded, and rose to his feet from the place they all sat, and smiled down at Gamzee.

“Thank you for having us! It’s still always a blast to hang out with you…” He said, averting his eyes to the sand.

“No motherfuckin problem my bro. Having you here makes shit a bit more interesting. He said, getting up and pulling Terezi up with him. They all gave their mutual goodbyes, and Tavros slipped his crocs back on, and got into the scuttlebuggy, waving out the window one final time. Vriska hopped in the other side, and turned up the music almost immediately. They listened to some of Vriska’s music, which mainly included heavy metal and rock bands. Tavros’ playlist included softer stuff, and a lot of things by a band called Tally Hall, and a few other bands as well. Gamzee introduced him to the music sweeps ago, and he just sorta stuck with it. Vriska listened to them sometimes, but she liked her more rock type music better.

After a lot of yell singing together, they finally made it back to Vriska’s hive, and she hopped out.

“Thanks Tavvy Wavvy! Talk to ya soon!” She said, winking and shutting the door behind her, walking into her unlocked hive and sticking her tongue out when she got to a window. She flipped him off, and he laughed, flipping her off back, and started the journey back to his hive. He certainly had a lot to think about, but first… he really needed to get his motherfucking rest on…

Playing in the sand and cuddling with ur homies aint gay right?


	5. In Which Vriska Becomes Relevant

After that night, Tavros and Vriska had been hanging out more than before, and along with that, they had also become a main part of Gamzee’s group.

Tavros considered Gamzee one of his closest friends now, and was always making excuses to talk to him while hanging out with other friends. Vriska teased him about it a lot, which only made him snap back saying he just needed some “bro time”

It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, until the day came where he was hanging out at Kanaya’s hive to pick up his dress, and got a message from Gamzee asking if he could come over and get out of the hive for a little while.

Tavros had felt ecstatic, and did a little happy dance in front of Kanaya, who looked at him with a puzzled look and squinted her eyes.

“Is it Gamzee again?”

“Yeah! He asked if he could come over for a little while tonight. Said Terezi sent him out for a little while and he wanted to ask to crash at my place…”

“Have you hung out with him alone before? What’s this about Terezi?

“No.. Not recently at least, and I dunno, she probably just wants to see him get more fresh air or something.

“He lives on an ocean Tavros.”

“I know! I’ll ask him about it later…” He smiled, typing back a happy response, telling him he would love to have him over. He must have been smiling a little too fondly, because Kanaya squinted at his expression and tapped her nails together.

“Tavros.. all you ever seem to talk about is Gamzee these days… Are you sure you may not have red feelings for him?” She asked, causing Tavros to blush and flare up a bit.

“No! Of course not, I just think he’s really fun to be around.. and he reminds me of my childhood… He just has such a positive attitude and he’s super easy to talk to.. and…” he looked to the side, a soft smile on his face. He came back to reality and his eyes widened at Kanaya’s smirk on her face

“Alright Tavros, whatever you say. I think you two would be wonderful matesprits for each other.”

“He has one already! Even if I was red for him, he couldn’t possibly return any of the same feelings.”

“Says who?”

Tavros opened his mouth to respond, and shut it. Did he actually feel red for Gamzee? He brought his hand to his chin, thinking intently on the situation. The time he fell asleep on him… and when they cuddled on the couch…. and when they fell in the sand… oh gog..

“I, uh….” Tavros stammered a bit, recalling all the more intimate moments they shared in more recent times. Gamzee had grabbed his hips a few times and brought him into tight but meaningful embraces. He liked the feeling…but didn’t realize it could be looked at as something red. No wonder Vriska teased him so much…

“Oh…. Oh shit.” Tavros said, moving his hand to cover his mouth as his think pan worked out what he was really feeling. All those times he felt nervous and warm inside for no reason… There was a reason….

“Kanaya- I…” He turned to face her, and she smiled gently down at him, reaching across the table and sat at to cup his cheek. His eyes teared up almost immediately, but not out of sadness.. out of…. happiness.

“I know Tavros. I couldn’t be more happy for you.” She said, wiping a single tear that trailed down his cheek with her thumb. It left a little bronze stain, and Tavros lunged forward, wrapping Kanaya in a tight hug.

“I think I’m flushed for Gamzee… Really flushed for him…” He said, gripping onto her shirt a bit. She smiled, chuckling.

“I can’t believe it took you this long to notice. It’s been pretty obvious you know.” She said, and Tavros pulled away, wiping away another tear as he chuckled a bit.

“Yeah… sorry about getting so.. emotional… I just haven’t felt this way about someone since… well… ever.” He said, rubbing his arm. “I forced myself to love Vriska when we were together, but I just didn’t love her romantically… And with Gamzee in the past.. I was too late before I uncovered those feelings. They’ve always sorta been there though.” He clarified, tapping the table with his claws.

“I’m glad you’ve finally come to terms with them. Are you going to tell anyone?” She asked, hoping he would find a way to get Gamzee and Terezi to separate. Practically anyone who’s anyone could tell they were unhealthy for each other.

“Uhh…. Vriska probably,, I dunno about anyone else..” He said, thinking about everything. He suddenly remembered Gamzee would be coming over to his hive tonight.

“O-Oh gog!! Kanaya he’s coming over tonight! Alone!” He said, grabbing his head.

“Calm down Tavros.”

“What do I do?? Do I cancel? Do I just ignore him or something? Do I confess?” He stammered, internally panicking a bit.

“Shhh, Tavros. Just act like everything’s normal, okay? Gamzee is still your best friend, and you can act like yourself around him and not have to worry, alright?” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kanaya just had such a calming energy to her all around, and Tavros took a deep breath, sighing and closing his eyes.

“Y-Yeah… thank you Kanaya, I think maybe I’ll keep this to myself for now. I’ll ask Vriska for some help I guess..” He shrugged, and Kanaya smiled.

“That sounds good. Normally I’d say to watch out with what you tell Vriska, but you’re closer with her than anyone else, and she’s very loyal to the ones she loves when she wants to be.” Kanaya nodded, removing her hand.

Tavros chuckled a little, missing the touch of Kanaya’s hand on his shoulder a bit. “Yeah, I know how she can be…. Anyways.. can I see the dress now?” He said, raising his eyebrows to change the subject a bit.

Kanaya chuckled as well and nodded. “Of course. Follow me.” She said, getting out of the chair and pushing it in under the table. Tavros did the same, and followed her up to her block. She turned the lights on, and there sat a simple white dress that came down to about his knees, that looked a bit shredded at the bottom. It had fake bronze wings on the back, and he walked over to it, his mouth gaping open.

“Kanaya!! It’s perfect!” He said, looking up at her with sparkling eyes.

“I thought it would be too simple for your liking.. but I seemed to have been wrong. I’m very glad you like it!” She said, closing her eyes and smiling.

“Just wait until Vriska sees this! We’ll be matching now!” He exclaimed, turning to face Kanaya again. He dug in his pocket, and found a few boondollars.“Here,” He offered, and Kanaya pushed his hands away and shook her head.

“No no, don’t worry about that Tav. It’s on me.” She said with a wink, and Tavros recalled when he gave her the little spiky fruit.

“Kanaya! You had to have worked hard on this.. I can’t-“

“Consider it a gift my friend.” She said, raising a hand to silence him.

Tavros felt his eyes well up again, and he hugged her yet again. Kanaya hugged him back, patting the top of his head until he pulled away. “Thank you so much…” He said, marveling at it again.

“Well, aren’t you going to try it on for me now?” She asked, and his eyes lit up.

“Oh!! Of course I am!” He said, taking it off the stand and over to the cleaning block without another word. Kanaya shook her head with a smile, and waited patiently for him to return.

Tavros immediately unbuttoned the top he had on, and set it down, next slipping his jeans off, leaving his socks and sandals on as he fit the dress over his head and horns. Luckily the straps were wider apart, so he was easily able to get his horns through. He fit the wings on, and turned to face himself in the mirror after fixing it a bit, and his smile only seemed to grow wider. He turned, looking at himself from all angles, and left the block, running back to Kanaya’s block.

“Kanaya!” He yelled, a smile plastered so wide onto his face. “I love it so much!” He said, doing a twirl which made it flare out a bit.

“I’m so very glad to hear that. I told you dresses are nothing to be ashamed to wear, even if you are a boy.”

“Yeah… I guess I was just a little nervous since its so,, odd..”

“If you knew how many dresses Eridan owned I think your opinion would change.” She smiled, and Tavros smiled back.

“Yeah.. maybe I'll feel comfortable in it enough to wear it out with Vriska one day… or maybe even show it to Gamzee…” He said, already feeling a blush climb onto his face. Kanaya smirked, and he pouted.

“I think Gamzee would find you very attractive in it.” She assured him.

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

***

Tavros had spent the rest of the time with Kanaya in his little white dress. He loved it so much, and listened to her intently when she described how she made it. He didn’t understand any of The terms, or much of anything she said, but he knew just listening to her probably meant a lot to her. 

“Thank you so much for everything Kanaya, but I should probably see myself out. I’m sorry to cut it short, I just want to be ready for when Gamzee shows up...” he said, rubbing his arm a little.

Kanaya nodded knowingly, and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it Tavros, we can plan something together again soon. Go have fun with your little flush crush.” She said winking, causing him so smile and roll his eyes.

“I’ll try, but remember he still has Terezi!” He said, sorta reminding himself as well.

“Yes yes, I’m aware, but he’d be absolutely stupid not to fall for someone like you. He did it once, who’s to say you won’t win him over again?” She said, nudging him with her elbow.

“I guess,, but what if I mess up somehow??” He asked, a little worried now.

“You won’t, I promise you, everything will be alright.” She said, slipping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a gentle hug. She rested her chin on his head, and he rested his on her shoulder. They pulled apart with mutual soft smiled, and he picked up his shirt and pants he changed out of. Kanaya was such a huggable troll...

“Well, I’ll be off then, see you, uh, soon hopefully!” He said, opening the door and inching his horns and fake wings out.

“So long Tavros. Until next time!” She waved as he made it back to his scuttlebuggy. He set his clothes in the passenger seat, and marveled at the dress once more. He waved to her a final time, before heading off back to his hive.

***

Tavros entered his hive and made his way upstairs to change back into his normal clothes. He was careful to remove the dress with his big horns, and folded it carefully once it was off. He set the wings on top, and left it in the corner of his room. He hopped back into his usual get up, and changed out his single black hoop piercing for a silver one.

He picked up his husktop, and sat on the bed with his legs crossed, setting it in his lap as he excitedly opened the chat window with Vriska.

**adiosToreador [AT]began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

AT: hEY, uH,

AT: kANAYA FINISHED THAT DRESS FOR ME }:)

AG: Finally!!!!!!!!

AG: Ive been DYING to meet up and do one of your l8me fairy roleplays together.

AG: You won me over, they actually sound fun as fuck.

AT: hAHA, yEAH };)

AT: tHE DRESS LOOKS GREAT!

AT: sHE DIDNT EVEN CHARGE ME FOR IT!

AG: >::::O

AG: She made me p8y for mine!!!!!!!!

AT: mAYBE SHE JUST LIKES ME BETTER THAN YOU,

AG: I know she does.

AG: Also, you’re a poor l8wblood.

AT: yEAH, tHATS PROBABLY WHY, aCTUALLY,

AT: hEY, dO YOU HAVE A MOMENT, oR ARE YOU, uH, bUSY?

AG: You’ve already wasted most of my precious time, 8ut I can w8 a little longer for you Pupa Pan :::;)

AT: hAHA, yEAH, oKAY,

AT: kANAYA AND I, uH, tALKED ABOUT SOME THINGS,

AT: pERTAINING TO ME, aND UH, mY FUTURE,

AT: aND, uH, mAYBE SOME QUADRANT STUFF,

AG: Spit it out alr8dy!!!!!!!!

AT: i THINK I MIGHT BE, fLUSHED FOR SOMEONE,

AG: If its Kanaya im sorry to be the bearer of bad news

AG: 8ut she only likes girls in that way!!!!!!!!

AT: nO! i KNOW THAT, iTS NOT HER,

AG: Well?

AT: iTS,,, uH,,

AT: gAMZEE,,

AG: ::::O !!!!!!!!

AG: I KN8W IT!!!!!!!!

AG: T8VROS TH8S IS P8RFECT!!!!!!!!

AT: uH, iT IS?

AG: Y8S!!!!!!!!

AG: I’ve had a flush crush on Terezi for S8 L8NG!!!!!!!!

AG: I’m so glad you’ve found someone >::::D

AT: wELL, hES STILL WITH TEREZI, bUT,

AG: Don’t worry ab8ut that, I’ll come up with a pl8n in due time.

AT: a PLAN?

AG: Yes! I need time to think, has anything happened between you two yet????????

AT: wELL, uH, i THINK I FELL ASLEEP ON HIM, aT THE PARTY,

AT: aND HE WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND ME, aT A HANG OUT ONCE,

AG: I see I SEE.

AT: aND, uH,

AT: wHEN WE WERE AT HIS HIVE AT THE BEACH,

AT: wE TRIPPED AND HE FELL ON ME,

AG: Y8U DID M8KE8UT!!!!!!!!

AT: nO!

AT: wE JUST KINDA, sTARED AT EACH OTHER,

AT: aND THEN A WAVE HIT US,

AT: bUT I HELD HIS HAND ON THE WAY BACK AND IT FELT,

AT: dIFFERENT,

AG: You’re in L88888888VVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

AT: sHUT UP,

AT: i TOLD KANAYA, aND SHE ASKED IF I WAS FLUSHED FOR HIM,

AT: i DIDNT THINK I WAS, BUT,

AT: oH WHAT CAN I SAY,

AT: }:( hES REALLY CHARMING,,

AT: aND ATTRACTIVE,,,

AT: qUITE HANDSOME, eVEN WITH THAT SILLY FACE PAINT,

AT: bUT HES STILL THE SAME OLD GAMZEE,,

AG: You’re gushing :::;)

AT: sHIT, sORRY,,,

AG: Not a pr8blem.

AG: You’ve got a bad case of Makara fever huh?

AT: yEAH,, }:(

AG: Its cute! Ironic certainly, but C8TE!

AG: Im happy for you Pupa!

AT: tHANKS }:) oH-

AG: ????????

AT: i ALMOST FORGOT,

AT: hES, uH, cOMING OVER LATER,

AT: aLONE,

AG: WH8T????????

AG: WHY D8DNT Y8U S8Y S8????????

AG: TAVROS!!!!!!!!

AT: sORRY, iT SLIPPED MY MIND,

AG: Your mind is an enigma.

AG: I would know.

AT: hEH, yEAH,

AT: pLEASE DONT MIND CONTROL ME AGAIN,,,

AG: That was a thing of the past! I would never do that to you now.

AT: dAWWW, tHANKS VRISKA };)

AG: Don’t rub it in.

AT: aNYWAYS, lET ME IN ON YOUR PL-

AT: sHIT!

AG: ::::?

AT: hES HERE,

AT: i GOTTA GO, gOODBYE,

AG: Tavros so help me if you close this chat.

**adiosToreador [AT] has ceased trolling arachindsGrip [AG]**

AG: F8CK!!!!!!!!

Tavros quickly shut his husktop and set it on his desk, running down to answer the knocking on his door. He ran a hand through his hair before reaching for the handle and twisting the door open.

There he stood, that lovable tall stoner clown.

Gamzee smiled and waved, his slouch a bit lower than usual so his horns wouldn’t hit the doorframe. They both struggled getting through doors with their horns it seemed…

“Hey Tavbro! Thanks for letting me get my motherfucking chill on here.” He said, immediately ruffling Tavros’ fluffy mohawk before he could move away. When he removed his hand, he slicked it back the best he could again, and shut the door behind him when he invited himself in.

“It’s no problem Gamzee, really! I’m glad we’ll be able to catch up, uh, on our own..” He said, scratching the back of his neck. He was already getting a bit nervous… How did Vriska put on such a friendly normal mask around Terezi. Oh! Terezi!

“What did you mean when you said Terezi sent you out earlier?” He asked, not really knowing if it was a sensitive topic or not.

Gamzee frowned, but only for a moment, before giving him another nervous looking smile.

“She just thought I should leave the hive. Maybe find a job or something, even though I’m already fine how I am.” He said, shrugging solemnly. “I know she means well but I’m not motherfuckin cut out for those cookie cutter jobs.” He said, and Tavros nodded.

“I understand, I’m sorry if that was a bit intrusive of me.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it bro.” He said, shrugging and looking around. “This place looks almost exactly the fuckin same since the last time I was here.” He commented, seeing Tinkerbull flutter around the corner.

“Oh shit! I haven’t seen this little dude in sweeps!” He said, his eyes glistening as Tinkerbull happily bumped him with his nose.

“Oh! Looks like he remembers you!” Tavros chuckled, watching Tinkerbull land on Gamzee’s head and nestle himself in his messy hair. Gamzee chuckled, reaching up to pat the little lusus.

“I motherfucking forgot what it's like to have one of these little fuckers around.” He said, and Tinkerbull let out a little snort.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine what it’s like….” Tavros paused, not wanting to bring up Gamzee’s lusus. “Hey… did you wanna take this up to my block?” He asked instead, and Gamzee nodded happily.

“You’re the boss little bro.” He said, and Tavros felt his blood pusher flutter a little. Not only because it was Gamzee, but because a highblood trusted him enough to lead the way.

“Alright! I’m sure you remember the way around..”

“How could I forget?” He said, taking a step near the first flight of stairs. Tavros slipped past him and accidentally brushed against him as he did. His face turned a little bronze, and he lead the way up, thankfully, so his blush wouldn’t show. Gamzee with Tinkerbull laying in his hair followed behind, and he lead them into his block. There were some old Fiduspawn cards and orb eggs everywhere and he cringed a bit.

“Sorry, it’s a little messy right now.” He said, tapping a foot on the ground nervously

“Do you think I care about messes motherfucker?” Gamzee said, picking up one of the host plushies from off the ground. Tavros chuckled, knowing Gamzee had a tendency to be pretty messy… He didn’t know why, but he found that to be an adorable part of his personality.

“Your block still seems so… comforting..” He said, scanning every corner of the room. Tinkerbull flittered down from his head and landed in a purrbeast bed at the foot of the king size bed Tavros slept in. Gamzee dropped the host plush and scratched his head.

“You don’t got a recuperacoon?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. Tavros shook his head and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

“Nope, I uh, sold mine for this bed. My horns didn’t fit in the recuperacoon anymore, so I thought this would be a better investment.” He said, laying down on his back and stretching his thin limbs out. Gamzee nodded, sitting on the edge of it noticing how it sunk under their weight.

“Miracles motherfucker…..” He said, scooting further onto the bed and laying back next to Tavros.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great, and really comfy too! I have a weighted blanket,, I mainly just wake up with my arms wrapped around it, but it’s nice to have!” He said, struggling to lift the heavy blanket to show Gamzee.

Gamzee just chuckled at him, and smiled, his fangs poking out as he looked over at him. Tavros smiled back, his eyes seemingly glowing as they locked their gazes. The eye contact wasn’t uncomfortable, but it felt as if they could feel each other’s feelings in that moment. Tavros’ smile faded slowly, and so did Gamzee’s. They sat up together, and Tavros noticed something seem to flash behind the lanky clown’s eyes, and he tilted his head to the side.

“Gamzee..? Are you alright?” He asked, reaching over. He hesitated a bit, before gently placing a hand on his knee and rubbing it gently.

He looked at the hand on his knee, before taking a deep breath and facing Tavros again, a sad smile on his face that cracked the makeup on the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m motherfuckin alright. Just thinkin….” He said, turning to look at the wall again. He still spaced out… cute..

“Thats ok Gamz, did you wanna talk about it?” He suggested, moving the hand off of his knee, hoping it wasn't making him uncomfortable.

“Nah, its dumb shit anyways, how’s about we watch some funny videos or something?” He suggested, desperately wanting to change the topic.

“Sure! I’ll get my husktop.” He said, getting up and unplugging it from the wall. Gamzee followed him with his eyes, and caught sight of the dress in the corner of the room.

“Hey bro, what’s that?” He asked, pointing at it. Tavros froze, and his eyes went wide. He forgot he left it out..

“Uhhh, that’s- that’s just something, t-that, uh, Vriska and I-“

“Can I see it?”

“N-No! I mean- s-sure… if you, want to,,,” He said, setting the husktop down on the bed and picking at his claws a bit.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to bro, I’m just motherfuckin curious.” He said, cocking his head to the side as Tavros started to sweat nervously.

“No, its ok! L-Lemme, just..” He walked over to the corner, bending down to pick it up. He let it unfold in his arms, and held up the skimpy, far too short dress up to his body. He set the wings on the ground beside him, and Gamzee’s eyes widened. It was impossible to tell due to the face paint that covered every inch of his face, but his entire face had gone purple.. holy fuck-

“I know… its weird, but it was supposed to be for some stupid roleplay with vriska- she has one just like it-“

“Its hot as fuck bro.”

“What?”

Fuck, did he just call him hot? No- he called the dress hot, but he would look irresistible in that right about now…

“The dress- it looks nice.” He said, smiling and pointing to it. Tavros shook his head, thinking he probably heard something, and smiled.

“Thank you Gamzee! Kanaya made it for me as a gift.”

“She makes motherfuckin killer dresser yo, I commissioned one from her once. I don’t wear it unless I’m hanging with Eridan, but it really makes a motherfucker feel pretty.” He said, closing his eyes and fluffing up his hair a bit. Tavros nodded in agreement, folding it back up and settling the wings on top in the corner. Gamzee opened one eye to watch him set it down. He was a bit disappointed he didn’t try it on, but he wouldn’t dare ask him and seem like a creep.

“She really does, Kanaya is a really great friend.” He said, sitting back on the bed and propping a pillow up so they could start watching stupid videos. The husktop immediately opened back up to his and Vriska’s convo, and he gasped, closing out of it quickly.

“You trying to hide something bro?” Gamzee commented, raising an eyebrow at him jokingly. “You should clear your motherfuckin history more often.”

“N-No, its not that!! Just, uh, private talks with Vriska.” He said, biting his lip. He hoped Gamzee didn’t take that the wrong way either.

“I see I see, I won’t pester ya any longer bro.” He said, chuckling a bit. Tavros blushed, flicking his shoulder.

Gamzee rubbed the spot he flicked, and wrapped an arm around him again, their sides pressing against each other. Tavros blushed even more, and wondered if Gamzee did this with all his friends… He resisted the urge to melt into his side and purr, and hug him back....and then maybe push him back to leave kisses on his face.. None of that now… He did look,, really kissable though…

“Whatcha waiting for Tav?”

“O-Oh! Yeah, sorry. I spaced out.” He said, typing into the search bar.

“No worries, I gotcha bro.” He said, rubbing his shoulder again. Tavros smiled at the feeling, uncontrollably leaning into it as the videos started. He felt himself purring, but just let it happen this time, giving in, and taking in the moment. He laid back into Gamzee, resting his horn against him as he gently rubbed and patted his shoulder.

Gamzee looked down at Tavros smiling happily with his eyes closed pressed up against his side. He was adorable… holy fuck,,,, he felt the purring sensation running through him, and had to smile himself. He himself started purring a little, and together they tried their hardest not to full on cuddle each other while the videos played in the background. He slipped his arm down to wrap it around his waist at one point, earning a soft sleepy grunt from Tavros. He smiled, letting his fingers lay along his ever so slightly curvy hips.

***

It was pitch black outside now, and Gamzee looked outside the window as the two moons shined. Their funny videos still played in the background,,, but now Tavros was fast asleep in Gamzee’s arms. He slid them down so they were laying on their sides, Tavros’ horn gently propped up a bit with a pillow. Their limbs were all entangled in front of them, as Gamzee gently pet through Tavros’ hair. He snored softly, talking in his sleep then and there about nothing in particular.

He himself was getting sleepy,,, just looking at Tavros sleeping so peacefully… He knew it was hard for him to stay up with his daytime job… maybe they could hang out when Tavros was more bright eyed somehow.

That thought was immediately lost when the smaller boy reached his arm across Gamzee’s chest, and pulled himself closer to him. Gamzee blushed, their faces were way too close for a taken troll to allow, and he turned on his back. Tavros adjusted, holding onto him with one arm, and reaching his leg across his lower half. His face rested on his shoulder, and Gamzee lay staring at the ceiling with a lot of thoughts in his mind.

He should probably leave soon… but he really didn’t want to leave Tavros’ warm embrace yet… He closed his eyes, succumbing to the cuddling, and sighed out all his worries. Terezi kicked him out because of another unexpected fight, and he had a fancy new bruise on his hip to prove it, but none of that seemed to matter right now. He let himself slowly slip into a light sleep, taking with it, all his bad thoughts and vibes, replacing them with good thoughts, and a cute little bull boy holding onto him tightly as they slept.

***

Tavros woke up to the sun shining through his window. He reached over, expecting to feel Gamzee, but instead felt a piece of paper. He sat up, realizing his husktop was dead, and rubbed his eyes as he read the little note.

‘Went home. Sorry I had to leave so soon, thanks for letting me crash here bro, it was fun.’

P.S You cuddle in your sleep

\- ;o)

Tavros immediately blushed and facepalmed at that last note. He couldn’t believe he let himself fall asleep, and let alone probably scare him off with his weird clinginess when he fell asleep…

He groaned, plugging his husktop back in and pulling his palmhusk out. Vriska had already messaged him.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

AG: Well????????

AG: How did it go?

AT: uH, oKAY I THINK,

AT: hE LEFT SOME TIME AT NIGHT,

AT: i THINK MY DUMBASS WAS CUDDLING HIM IN MY SLEEP, aND UH, sCARED HIM OFF,

AG: Oh for fucks sake Tavros!!!!!!!!

AG: I don’t think cuddling him to death would scare him off.

AG: He’s always been reaaaallllyyyy touchy.

AG: Anyways, I think I’ve got a pretty good pl8n for us :::;)

AT: oH, yOU DO?

AG: Yep!!!!!!!!

AG: It’ll be better if I tell you in person.

AG: Do you work today?

AT: nO, nOT THAT I KNOW OF,

AG: Good.

AG: Get that sweet ass of yours over to my hive then.

AT: uHH, oKAY,

AG: :::;)

AT: }:/

AG: Cya later Tav!!!!!!!!

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

Vriska always had her ways of getting what she wanted. Now that she knew her best friend had a crush on _HER_ crush’s date. Everything was finally all going to come together.


	6. The Plan

Tavros waited around for a little before changing and getting ready to head to Vriska’s. He was a bit confused why she was awake in the day time… Maybe it had something to do with her plan?

Oh well, it was better not to question with her, and he decided he’d bring a bag with the dress in it to show it to her. He was comfortable wearing it in front of her, and put on his taurus T shirt, with only a little struggle with his horns. He put on his cuffed black jeans and socks and sandals, his look never seemed to change over the sweeps, and swapped out his silver piercing for a gold one today. He only had gold, silver, and black, and hardly ever wore this one anyways.

He combed and gelled back his hair a little, before spraying it in place and messaging Vriska that he’d be over shortly. He stuffed the dress and wings into the bag, making sure the delicate material wasn’t getting crushed or harmed.

He put the bag over his shoulder, and walked on downstairs, waving goodbye to Tinkerbull and locking the door as always. He got into his scuttlebuggy and set out in the longer ride to Vriska’s hive.

***

When he arrived, Vriska was waiting for him outside. He tilted his head in confusion, and she opened the passenger door, greeting him enthusiastically.

“Uhh, Vriska, what are you-““

“Tavros its so nice of you to come visit me!!! Come come, lets go inside.” She said, picking up his bag for him and dragging it inside. He shut off the scuttlebuggy, and hopped out, following her as she shut the door.

“Sorry, Equius was watching us, didn’t need him staring and bringing his sweaty horse ass over here.” She said, rolling her eyes. Tavros gave her a puzzled look. Equius was strange and controlling yeah… But he had always been decently nice.

“O-Oh, ok.” He said, following her up the spiral staircase to her block. She peeked into the bag and saw the bronze tinted wings, and pulled them out.

“Tav! You didn’t tell me you were bringing your dress! This isn’t the time for roleplaying!”

“I know, I just wanted to show it to you!”

“Oh, well in that case, its a perfect match for mine!!! Kanaya is really talented. Don’t ever tell her I said that though. We kinda have this whole black flirt thing going on.” She said shrugging.

Black flirting?? Kanaya hadn’t told Tavros any of that,, maybe Vriska would be good for her to have in a quadrant, and she could take some time off work here and there. They made it up to her block, and she sat in a chair, setting the wings back into Tavros’ bag, and commanded him to sit on the floor in front of her. He obliged, sitting criss cross applesauce, and looking up at her.

“Alright Tavros, don’t call me a genius yet, but I have the perfect plan…” She said, tapping her claws together.

“Go on..” He said, still staring up at her intently.

“Alright, you know how the carnival is in town right? Well, it’s couples night tonight, and Terezi said Gamzee was gonna pay for them to go.”

Tavros nodded, feeling a little stab of jealousy in his bloodpusher, but only for a moment.

“Anyways, I told Terezi I might show up later with a date. I didn’t tell her who though, and this might just be the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Wait what? You’re bringing a date? Who is it?”

“It’s you Tavros!”

Tavros paused, his face twisting into one of confusion and shock.

“ _What?_ ”

“Shut up I'm still going on with my plan.” She said, raising her hand up to silence him. He shut his mouth, his head still spinning.

“We are going to _fake date_ Tav, I don’t actually _feel_ anything for you anymore.” She clarified, and Tavros calmed down a bit more, but he was still confused.

“Oh, ok, but uh, why are we going to fake date??”

“Because! If you really wanna see if Gamzee has any feelings for you…. We’re going to make him jealous.” She said with a wink. “Terezi and I have been flirting for sweeps, but because she was with him, it just hasn’t worked out.”

Tavros nodded, not able to help feeling as if this were wrong…

“So, if we act all lovey and shit, maybe we’ll awaken something in the both of them, and they’ll break up. Then _we_ can fake break up and be with them!”

“But uh, won’t they be mad when they find out we were faking it?”

“They won’t find out Tavros. Because we’re not going to tell them!”

Tavros sunk down, a bit nervous about this all, but if it would get Gamzee to feel red for him again… he blushed slightly, fantasizing about taking Gamzee on dates, and having romantic walks together on the beach,, and maybe they could even have sweet and tender kisses when they were alone…

“Tavros!! You’ve gotta stop spacing out, you’re worse than Gamzee I swear.”

“Sorry! Uh, what did you say?”

“I asked if you’d be comfortable being all touchy and flirty in public, like fake kissing and shit.” She said, and Tavros bit his lip. The only person he’d been flirty with at all was Vriska in the past, but at least it was going to be her again. If he kept in mind it was all fake… maybe this cold actually work.

“Y-Yes, I’ll do it. If it gets Gamzee and Terezi apart…. It just feels so wrong.”

“Oh believe me Tavros, Terezi has told me a lot of things about their relationship. They shouldn’t be together, and it’s not healthy for this to keep going on. Plus, you do know Gamzee only got with her as a rebound after you ignored him. He thought he could put his feelings for you into Terezi.”

Tavros cringed at that, he felt so guilty for having made Gamzee feel like he had to convert those feelings into somebody else. He wished he would have just been able to tell him he was red for him then and there, and none of this would even be happening right now.

“Oh… ok,,, that makes sense I guess..” He said, looking down.

“Tav don’t blame yourself, it’s my fault I put a bad taste for red relationships in your mouth. I was fucking terrible to you, and I got no excuse for that.” She said, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

“Yeah, you did make me really fucking nervous. He asked me out a few days after I broke up with you, and I felt scared to hop right back into a red relationship… I suppose I was red for him… but I just needed time. I waited way too long though.. and it ended up being about a sweep before I made up my mind and wanted to be with him. By then, he had gotten with Terezi,, and we hardly even talked…” He confessed, sighing.

“Do you think he’s still red for you?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, are you still red for him?”

“Of course I am!”

“Well, then there’s only one way to go from here. What do ya say? Are you in?” She said, outstretching one of her hands and spitting in it for Tavros to shake. He made a disgusted look, but rolled his eyes, spitting in his own hand and grasping hers, shaking firmly.

“I’m in. We’ll go to the carnival tonight.”

Vriska’s eyes brightened, then narrowed, and a smug smile stretched onto her face.

“I won’t let this plan fail, my Pupa Pan.” She said, and they both chuckled, thinking about the chance to finally get closer to being with the ones they so desperately desired to be with…

They would go to the carnival tonight, and meet with their flush crushes, as a flushed relationship… perhaps it sounded odd, but if Gamzee and Terezi really felt red for them back… surely something would spark…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I just wanted to get the plan, and the real plot I've had for the story separated from the other chapters in a way. Thank you all for reading yet again :)
> 
> \- Yema


	7. The Dark Carnival

Tavros was fixing up his whole get up at Vriska’s place, while she did the same. They had casual bicker going on between them, and Tavros borrowed one of Vriska’s leather jackets. It had silver studs on the shoulders, and he thought it looked badass if anything. He still wore his simple taurus shirt, but instead wore ripped black jeans, cursing himself for not wearing his black piercing instead of his gold one today. He turned to look at Vriska, and held up eyeliner he brought with him.

“I see, so you’ve been practicing on your own?” She asked, picking up the black eyeliner. She only had blue, so it was a good thing Tavros brought some.

“Yep! Bet I can make a sharper wing than you.” He challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, BET.” Vriska spat back, using her own blue eyeliner to perfect her wings. She had an orangey yellow sunset looking pallet on her eyelids, and the blue looked lovely over top, especially with her blue lipstick. She wore a jean jacket with a Scorpio crop top, and black leggings. Her hair looked spiky and sorta ratty as usual, and she looked over at Tavros.

He had two very sharp wings of eyeliner, and dragged it around the lower part of his eye to bring out the brightness of the yellow a bit. It was very well done for him, and Vriska nodded her approval.

“I’m impressed, it actually looks really fucking good. Good thing I get to be the one showing you off tonight!” She winked and joked, and he flipped her off jokingly.

“Whatever, You look really nice too.” He said, looking her up and down. She fixed her glasses, and noticed Tavros’ slicked back hair.

“Hmmm can I try something?” She asked, stepping forward before Tavros could answer. She fluffed his hair forward, and he whimpered as it frayed out a bit into a mess.

“There! Don’t touch it! That really completes your borderline punk look. Just one more touch…” She said, holding out black lipstick to him.

“What! Do I actually have to wear this?” He asked, feeling as if he’d look like a clown going out like this… no offense to Gamzee…

“Yes! I’m telling you, if I think you look hot, Gamzee is gonna be head over heels for you in minutes.” She said, nodding to herself. Tavros grumbled, but turned to the mirror. He did look damn good… and decided to suck it up and apply the lipstick. It did sorta complete the look… Why did Vriska always have to be right?

“Great! You look amazing Tav! We’ll get them apart in no time at all…” Vriska said, tapping her claws on her dresser.

Tavros shrugged, pulling out studded boots he chose to wear. Good thing he brought the bag with his dress to put his other clothes in.

“Anyways, the carnival should be up soon. I’ll let Terezi know we’re ready and we’ll meet her and Gamzee there soon.” She said, pulling out her palmhusk.

Tavros stared at himself in the mirror. He sorta wished he didn’t have to do all this for Gamzee’s attention… but he supposed if its what he wanted, then he wanted it too…

***

Gamzee was helping Terezi get ready for the carnival tonight, He was wearing his usual polka dotted pants and black Capricorn shirt, and his clown makeup of course. He had a few more angles to his pattern though, and wore a few silver rings on his fingers. Terezi wore her red glasses, a jean jacket over one of Gamzee’s Capricorn shirts, and ripped black jeans. He decided not to dress up since he was pretty much a recognized regular there when there were events and such.

“Alright, I’m ready when you are. Who do you think Vriska is bringing?” Terezi asked, stepping in front of Gamzee. He shrugged, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I have no motherfuckin idea, I guess we’ll have to up and see…” He said, leaning down to give her a peck on her forehead. He had a bad feeling in his gut about Vriska’s date. They both did, and Terezi was upset. She’d never tell anyone though… she couldn’t… and sighed quietly after Gamzee kissed her.

“Alright then sis, let’s get going. I wanna know who the lucky motherfucker is.” He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the scuttlebuggy. He knew she didn’t need to be lead, but she still brought her cane with her since this was a new place. They buckled up, and he started playing a song he liked that started with the first half in reverse. They drove off in a sort of awkward tension in the air, letting the music drown out the confused feelings of dread and regret between the two of them.

***

Tavros and Vriska settled down into Vriska’s over the top spiky blue scuttlebuggy, and played some of her obnoxiously loud girl band music. He had to admit, it was pretty good, and it made him feel pretty badass with all the punk shit he was wearing. Vriska was having a great time just staring at him, and marveling at the work she had done on him to make him look this different. Tavros blushed under her gaze, feeling a bit embarrassed about showing his face in public looking like this…. But if Vriska approved… maybe Gamzee would too? He sighed, joining Vriska in her scream singing with whatever song she was yelling. At least Tavros knew most of them, so he could join in and scream with her.

After a little while, they finally pulled into the parking lot of the carnival. Vriska pulled right up next to Gamzee’s far too tiny scuttlebuggy, and Tavros stared at it, recalling the time he drove him home that night…

“Come on Pupa, let’s get this show on the fucking road. Remember the plan, ok?” She said, winking, and stepping out of the scuttlebuggy. Tavros nodded, getting out on his side, and watching as Vriska didn’t lock it again. It concerned him, but she didn’t seem to give the slightest fuck. He walked around to meet her at the back, and looked down at her license plate. ‘8itch’ it read, and he chuckled. He guessed that was how trolls knew not to fuck with it.

“So uh, how will we know where they are?” He said, getting a bit nervous seeing other trolls go by.

“Eh, beats me. Let’s just walk around a bit and I’ll text with Terezi.” She said, pulling out her palmhusk. Tavros followed close behind her as she lead the way. He kept an eye out for a familiar tall juggalo with curvy horns… but there were lots of tall juggalos here. Despite it all, there was only one Gamzee, and Tavros knew he would be able to find him easily in a crowd of these fuckers… and well, that may just be about to be put to the test.

“She says she by the Ferris wheel. They were waiting to go on but Gamzee stepped out of line to talk to Eridan and Karkat.”

“Eridan and Karkat? They’re red again?”

Vriska shrugged, and gave Tavros a look as if to say, ‘really? You’re asking me’

Tavros shrugged and looked to the side, remembering their talks about their weird quadrant placements, and looked around. The Ferris wheel seemed like it was on the complete other side of the park, and he groaned.

“Oh quit whining Tav, Terezi said she’d wait for us anyways. They still don’t know it’s you though.” She said with a wink, and Tavros tensed up a bit. He forgot he was supposed to be Vriska’s date, and gulped. His palms got a bit sweaty and he followed close behind her again. His boots were heavy, but they did make him feel pretty damn cool.

They passed lots of game booths and food huts, and he almost strayed away to play a game where you could win Fiduspawn plushies. He wished Gamzee would play and win one for him…

“Hurry up Tavros!” Vriska hissed, causing Tavros to grab onto her arm to keep up. He could easily get separated in this chaotic place, and saw the Ferris wheel entrance getting closer. He steadied his breathing, getting nervous all over again, not only that he was Vriska’s “date” but also that he was about to come face to face with his flush crush looking like this, supposedly with someone else.. His heart started racing again as he noticed him out of the corner of his eye. There he was… oh god..

“There!” Vriska pointed just as she spotted Gamzee, Terezi, Eridan, and Karkat. She grabbed his arm to take him over, and dragged him along before stopping in her tracks, having poor Tavros nearly slam into her and tumble over.

“Wait, actually- stay behind this booth for a second.” Vriska said, pulling him behind a stand that served hotdogs and Faygo. He noticed Gamzee with a Faygo in his hand and he smiled a bit.

“Just stay here until I give you the word ok? I want it to be a surprise.” She said with a wink, and Tavros nodded, giving himself a few moments to fix his breathing. Vriska nodded, ruffling his hair and fixing it a bit before walking over to the small crowd of friends.

“Vriska!” Terezi squealed, immediately jumping up onto her and hugging her. She must have smelled the blueberry blood from under her skin before she even showed her face.

“Sup Tez!” She said, twirling her around a bit, before setting her back on the ground comfortably. Gamzee waved groggily, and Eridan and Karkat gave their greetings.

“Oh ew, I didn’t know these two were gonna be here!” She said, gesturing to them.

“Neither did we, but I guess shit just works out that way” Terezi shrugged, and Eridan scoffed.

“I actually came here to see wwhy all the high bloods adored it so much, but so far it fuckin sucks. Kar just came along because I needed a plus one.” Eridan said, quite dramatically rather.

“Mhm, sure..” Terezi said, raising an eyebrow at the way Eridan’s arm was wrapped around Karkat’s waist. “Anyways, you said you came with a date? I can’t smell anyone near you… recognizable at least..” She said, cocking her head to the side. Gamzee’s attention had been grabbed, and he walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder once more.

“Oh! Of course, how could I forget. Well I guess he is pretty forgettable.” She snickered.

“He? I thought you weren’t interested in guys?” Terezi said, her eyes widening.

“Me too! I just have a special place in my heart for this little shit.” She turned around, cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling.

“ALRIGHT HOT STUFF, YOU CAN COME ON OUT NOW!”

Tavros winced at the yelling Vriska did to get his attention, and took a final heavy breath, standing up tall to fix his posture, and stepped out from behind the booth. He walked up next to Vriska, staring at the ground to avoid all eye contact with his friends, and she tugged him into her by his waist. He chuckled nervously, making fun of the situation in his head, and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. He dared a glance up to see all four of them with shocked expressions. He wasn't sure if that was because of his look, or that he was "dating" Vriska again.

Gamzee and Terezi’s eyes widened and seemed to twist into ones of confusion and horror. Gamzee’s expression looked awestruck, yet hurt underneath it all. He knew he couldn’t complain since he was taken too, but it felt as if he had just been stabbed in the bloodpusher with a harpoon. On the other hand though, Tavros looked hot as fuck like that…. and he wished he was the one holding his thin little waist like that.

“TAVROS?” Terezi yelled, exclaiming and pointing at them.

Tavros nodded, and Vriska let him speak, closing her eyes.

“Yeah, I uh, wanted to surprise you guys! Isn’t this great! I never realized how red my feelings for Vriska were, uh, until, uh,,, now..” He said, stuttering a bit at the end as him and Gamzee made eye contact. Gamzee’s expression was unreadable, and he wasn’t smiling. Was that a good thing?? They wanted him to be jealous right??

Vriska chuckled at him, and pulled his face close to peck him on the cheek. He groaned, wiping the blue lipstick off, and Vriska hissed quietly in his ear.

“Remember the fucking plan.”

Tavros gulped nervously, daring a glance up to see Gamzee watching them intently. He was studying their every move, and he noticed he had removed his hand from Terezi’s shoulder.

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised. Vriska really is that fucking desperate isn't she?" Karkat chimed in, putting a hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. Tavros didn't know if that was an insult towards him or her, and smiled and chuckles awkwardly. 

"Oh shut up Karkat, you're dating _Eridan_." She said, making a gagging motion with her finger and face.

Both Eridan and Karkat scoffed dramatically. They both had huge egos and personalities too dramatic for their own good. It was always a good time to get them fired up. 

“What do you say we actually get on the fucking Ferris wheel?” Terezi suggested, gesturing to the back of the line, holding Gamzee's hand since she left her cane in one of those ride locker cubbies.

Eridan and Karkat stopped bickering with Vriska and Karkat backed up, raising his hands in defense.

“WWe’ll wwait this one out. Kar is afraid of heights.” Eridan said, nudging Karkat in the ribs.

“Hey Asshat, im fucking NOT mind you, I just prefer to have my feet on the ground.”

“That means you’re afraid of heights.” Eridan prodded, taking Karkat over to a game booth as he angrily protested against his claim.

Tavros and Vriska shrugged, sharing a look of confusion before getting into line. Gamzee and Terezi followed behind them, practically staring at them at this point, their minds screaming and hollering at this entire situation.

They shared a look of confusion, unaware the other had a major crush on both of the trolls who just appeared in front of them. They stood behind Tavros and Vriska, unsure how to start a conversation now…

Gamzee caught himself staring at Tavros.. he looked amazing.. and it took a lot of self control not to stare at his plush little rump in those far too tight skinny jeans.

“So,,, how long have you been flushed for each other..?” Terezi asked Vriska specifically, and Vriska turned around.

“Oh, sweeps maybe? I dunno. It’s been a while, right Tav?” She asked, and he nodded, smiling with his teeth. Gamzee was still staring at him, and it made Tavros a little uneasy.

“I didn’t know you were flushed for Vriska…” Gamzee said in a softer voice than usual, “Why didn’t you tell me motherfucker?” He asked, his eyes seeming as if they widened like a cat’s pupils. Tavros suddenly felt bad about this decision,, but knew he couldn’t break character now…

“Oh, I just,, I wasn’t sure about my feelings,, y’know..?”

“You mean like the time I was flushed for you?” Gamzee challenged, his eyes narrowing again, and Tavros felt as if he had been attacked.

“Gam, chill out.” Terezi said, fretting her hand to his arm, and wrapping her other one around it, gently caressing it. Gamzee squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath, and sighing before opening his eyes and shrugging, his expression much softer now.

“Sorry motherfucker,, I’m just a little… surprised.” He said, forcing those words off his tongue quite obviously. Tavros wished he could break right there and tell him the truth, but he was way too far along this plan to give up now, oh and Vriska would probably feed him to her lusus.

“This is great for you bro! I’m motherfuckin proud of you.” He said, detaching himself from Terezi’s arm and smiling widely. Tavros looked at him with a sort of confused expression. He couldn’t read Gamzee at all. Was he actually happy for him or was he forcing this out of him?

“Next two.” The goldblooded troll operating the ride said, and Tavros moved out of the way to let Gamzee and Terezi get on first. Gamzee patted him on the back, and when he looked at him he gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

Tavros did the same, and waited until he and Terezi set off on the ride before turning to Vriska.

“Vriska I don’t think this is working.”

“No, this is good!! He’s really pissed off, keep it up okay? It’s working!!” She exclaimed, watching the ride circle around a few times, The weird pod like seats wobbling at it did. 

“Pissed off?? He looks like he’s genuinely happy for me. Isn’t that what we don’t want?”

“Ugh, stop worrying Tavros, he’s just covering it up.”

“But how do you know?”

“I don’t! I’m just guessing to make you feel better okay!” She confessed as the ride stopped and they were loaded on. They buckled up and looked at each other, one with excitement and the other with worry. It went around a few times, ever so slowly until it stopped with their pod at the top.

“I think I really upset him… “ He said, looking down at the pod like thing that held Terezi and Gamzee. He squinted, noticing they were locked in a makeout session on the ride. Tavros felt even more sick to his stomach as they stopped at the top, and he leaned back in his seat.

“They’re really going at it down there Vriska… I don’t know about this…” He said, regretting ever agreeing to this stupid plan.

“Ugh, will you relax Tavros? Terezi’s probably just trying to calm Gamzee down after you possibly broke his heart again.” She said, and Tavros winced at her words as the Ferris wheel started moving again.

“Don’t say it like that… That's not what happened and you know it..”

“It’s true! From what I can tell Gamzee’s bloodpusher has been completely shattered, and we might not have to fake date as long as I thought at this rate.” She said, smiling.

“Now, before we get off, kiss me.”

“W-what..?”

“Kiss me!”

“But they aren’t even ar-“ He was cut off by Vriska smashing her lips against his. He tried to protest at first, but then just gave up, remembering they had lipstick on, and it would smear, showing what they were doing. Vriska you sly fucking woofbeast. They pulled away after a little while, both with smeared blue and black on each other’s lips.

“I didn’t know you were such a good kisser Tavros! Who have you been practicing with?” Vriska asked, and he blushed.

“Maybe I fantasize about kissing Gamzee,, but I’ve never practiced or anything!” He said, realizing their pod had slowed, and now stopped at the entrance. The goldblood gave them a disgusted look, and let them off. They returned to Gamzee and Terezi, who both looked troubled.

Gamzee noticed the smudged lipstick on each of their lips, and wrinkled his nose. As if he didn’t just make out with Terezi anyways, who had a few paint smudges on her face. Eridan and Karkat had returned, offering to play a few carnival games under Eridan’s pay. The groups agreed, separating a bit in their designated pairs for the rest of the night.

“Hey Tavros,” Gamzee whispered, prodding Tavros in the side to get his attention while Vriska was distracted with a game. “Come here for a minute.” He said, gesturing to the same booth he hid behind while he awaited to be revealed Tavros whispered to Vriska that he’d be gone for a minute and followed Gamzee.

“Hey, I’m sorry for acting like that earlier. I don’t know what motherfuckin came over me. I guess I was just upset you didn’t tell me anything.” He said, his face genuinely twisted into an expression of concern.

“Oh Gamzee! I’m sorry,, I really should have told you… I just, didn’t really know myself either..” He confessed hoping he’d buy it.

“What? Vriska isn’t mind controlling you again is she?” He asked, seeming to tense up a bit.

Tavros shook his head, reaching forward and grabbing Gamzee’s hand. “No no.. Gam, I promise she’s not like that anymore. I can tell you all about it at my place some time. How about you and Terezi come over with Vriska and I some time?” He offered, and Gamzee’s shoulders slumped a little, but he smiled nonetheless.

“That sounds motherfucking miraculous bro. I’ll be there.”

“Great!” Tavros said, lunging forward to bring him into a hug. He made sure it was tight and comforting, as if to tell him he still loved him, and had to urge himself back from giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He felt Gamzee’s arms hesitantly wrap around him, and he smiled, pulling away. He noticed Gamzee kept his around at his hips, and blushed as he gently caressed them.

“Uh.. Gamzee…” Tavros said, blushing intensely at the feeling. Gamzee snapped his hands off of him as if it burned, and his eyes went wide.

“Oh- oh fuck im sorry bro.” He said, stepping back from him a bit.

“It’s okay Gamzee, I-“ He was going to tell him he liked it,, or he liked him… but he couldn’t muster up the words.. he just couldn’t…

“No no, I’m sorry, let’s just… go back and forget that ever happened ok?” He asked with a worried smile and Tavros gave in and nodded.

“Alright, deal.” He sighed, and returned to Vriska’s side.

***

The night had ended, not being a total flop, or a success really. Vriska had a great time which was good, but Tavros and Gamzee had desperately wished to separate from their partners and just go ride some rides together or something. Maybe after everything worked out they could come back here sometime together. Eridan and Karkat left together, parting ways to go in the direction of the other parking lot. Terezi and Gamzee were walking hand in hand beside Vriska and Tavros, and she prodded his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

“Psst! Tavros, we gotta step it up a little ok? Maybe kiss me or something before we get in the scuttlebuggy.” She suggested, and he felt a wave of dread go through his body.

“O-Okay, whatever you say..”

“You’re doing great tav, I promise.” She said, winking at him and walking ahead from the group, stretching dramatically as they entered the parking lot.

“UGhhhHH, my legs hurt so bad, I feel like I’m gonna collapse.” She said, raising a hand to her forehead, and began a dramatic descent. Tavros caught on, rushing forward and catching her in his arms, holding her bridal style.

“Oh gee, what would I do without my big strong matesprit here with me.” She said, caressing on his arm a bit, and then moving to his chest. He tried his hardest not to look uncomfortable, and just focused on smiling down fondly at Vriska. Gamzee and Terezi looked on with confused, and sort of disgusted expressions. It got worse when Vriska pulled Tavros down into a kiss. She held him there for a few seconds, before licking her lips and looking back at Gamzee and Terezi.

“I’ll catch you two some other time, Tav and I are gonna have some fun back at my place.” She said, winking and raising her eyebrows. Tavros’ eyes shot open wide, and he felt a chill go up his body.

“Right Tavros?” She said, linking her arm around his neck.

“R-Right, yeah, that was definitely a thing,, that you told me about, that I was supposed to be prepared for.” He said, inching his way over to open the door and set Vriska in the scuttlebuggy. He shut the door and looked back at Gamzee and Terezi. Terezi looked infuriated, and scoffed, getting into Gamzee’s scuttlebuggy. Gamzee lingered for a moment, his expression one of hurt, but a twinge of regret and maybe a bit of anger.

“I’ll uh, see you soon Gamzee.” Tavros said, waving softly at him.

“Yeah.” Gamzee replied, getting into his scuttlebuggy without another word. Tavros winced at the way he slammed the door, and he got in Vriska’s scuttlebuggy. She was sitting there snickering and tapping her feet on the ground.

“Tavros!! This is working so well, oh my gog.”

“No!! No it’s fucking not!” He yelled back, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean? Did you see how angry they looked? They’re totally jealous.”

“Vriska, you didn’t tell me you were going to imply to them that we were going to pail.”

“Yeah, so what, did you see the look on their faces?”

“YES!! I did actually! Did you see the look on my fucking face too?? How uncomfortable I’ve been this whole fucking night??” He exclaimed, throwing his hands down by his sides. “I’m pretty sure Gamzee fucking hates me or something now. I could have worked this out with him perfectly fine without your stupid fucking plan!! Now I have to keep going along with it too, or else he’ll get even more pissed off that I lied to him _AGAIN_ , and in order to break up with you, I’ll have to tell him how I feel!” He said, sitting in the seat and covering his face.

Vriska’s eyes widened, she didn’t realize she was genuinely hurting him, “Tavros, wait, I’m sorry. We don’t have to keep this up if you don’t want to. I could maybe mind cont-“

“You are NOT fucking getting inside my head again Vriska Serket.” He spat out at her, and she looked almost a little hurt.

“JEEZ, I'm sorry for giving you an alternative.”

“Just take me back to my hive.”

“But-“

“I want to go home.”

Vriska opened her mouth to argue, but shut it, sighing and setting off back to Tavros’ hive. It was a silent drive, no music, and an awkward tension between them for the whole ride there. It felt like ages, but Vriska finally stopped at Tavros’ place, and grabbed onto his jacket sleeve before he could get out.

“What.” He hissed at her.

“I wanted to say I'm sorry. I really am. I should’ve thought more about what you wanted, and less about what I wanted. We can stop fake dating if you want, or at least not be physical in our affection anymore.” She said, her eyes widening as concern for him genuinely appeared on her face.

Tavros sighed. “I’m sorry for snapping at you… We can keep it up a little longer… we kinda have to now.” He said, shaking his head.

“I promise I won’t make any more implications of something more, or kiss you or stuff without you wanting it.” She said, tapping her boots together.

“Thank you Vriska, that means a lot to me…” He said, sighing again and reaching over to bring her into a hug. She hugged him back, patting on his back as he pulled away. “Get some sleep Pupa.” She smiled, and he smiled back.

“Alright Mindfang. See ya around.” He said, stepping out and waving goodbye, stepping back into his hive and daydreaming about the moments he and Gamzee did share this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seemed so late in between! I was busy this week, but happy valentines day everyone! }:o)


	8. Well, That Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning, this chapter contains physical abuse*
> 
> Hello everyone!! So sorry this is short, and it took a month to come out. I've been really stressed and busy with school and work, and the corona virus hit my area, BUT- that means I'll have two weeks off of school and can focus on writing this story more!! Once again sorry if this chapter is a bit short- I just wanted to update you all one way or another! Thank you for sticking with me and being so patient!
> 
> 2 updates!

Gamzee took Terezi back to his hive in an uncomfortable silence. They were both angry, but couldn’t explain why to each other, and he sat on his couch, gripping at the seat.

“Gamzee why are you so pissed off?” Terezi asked, sitting next to him and massaging his shoulder a little. He eased into the rubbing and grunted a bit, turning to face the other way.

“Gam, how do you expect me to help if you ignore me.”

“I don’t want your help motherfucker. Can’t you let me alone so I can think about this alone for a while?” He hissed under his breath, and Terezi removed her hands from his shoulder.

“It’s Tavros isn’t it.” She said, and he whipped his face around getting all defensive.

“NO! It’s not fucking Tavros. I’ve been over that motherfucker for SWEEPS. Why does everything have to be about him to you?” He growled, and she scoffed, standing up.

“Well IM sorry for asking! It’s not my fault you two have been sneaking off together at parties all the time. How do I know you’re not cheating on me?” She challenged, and Gamzee stood up. He was about double her height, and he dug his claws into the palm of his hand.

“Why is that your business? Why do you care when you would rather be making out with Vriska?? Don’t act like I didn’t see that when I was high that one time.” He said, arching up and looking down at her.

“WHAT? That was sweeps ago, you’re still hung up on that? Ga-“

“YES I motherfucking AM still hung up on that.” He challenged her tone, and she grabbed onto his arm, shaking him a bit.

“You’re fucking insane, who the fuck even ARE you? You only got with me as a rebound when Tavros rejected you. So why am I wrong to assume you’re catching feelings for him again?” She said, and Gamzee tensed up. How did she know any of that. Did someone tell her? He felt the blood burn behind his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, backhanding Terezi across the face. His claws grazed her cheek, and teal blood splattered against the wall. He growled, standing over her as she collapsed to the ground.

“I told you to leave me the motherfuck alone sis.” He said in a calm gravely tone.

Terezi gripped onto the cut on her cheek, and covered her mouth. She tried hard not to sob, and stood up, blood dripping from her chin.

“I’M SORRY FOR GIVING A SHIT ABOUT YOU!!” She yelled, letting all the tears spill. “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THIS WAY? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST BE A NORMAL FUCKING MATESPRIT??” She sobbed into her hands. Gamzee stared down at her, unmoving and unaffected.

“TALK YOU STUPID FUCKING CLOWN!!” She commanded, running over to him and pounding on his chest.

“Leave.” He barely sounded out, and Terezi pulled herself from his chest, stepping back from him. She didn’t expect him to say that, and it threw her off guard. She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists.

“Fine. I’ll fucking go. You know what? You can kiss our matespritship goodbye. I can’t fucking stand this shit anymore. If you want to expose Tavros to the same shit, you’re free to."

“I SAID LEAVE.” He repeated, pointing towards the door. Terezi stared up at him, wondering what the fuck had happened to the matesprit she fell in love with all those sweeps ago.

“Fine. Message me if you’re interested in a black relationship. I’m done being red with you. It doesn’t work. YOU don’t fucking work.” She said, stomping to the door and slamming it on the way out.

Gamzee stood in the same position, the teal blood on his hand dripping to the floor as he let his emotions die out.

***

A few hours had passed and Gamzee was a complete mess. He didn’t know why he was such a different person when he was angry... He was curled up in a ball on the floor. His makeup was smeared, exposing the parts of his face he swore no one should ever see. Blood dripped from his scalp, from where his claws gripped around his horns. He was so fucking STUPID. How did he let himself get his heart broken by the same lowblood a second time… he sobbed into his hands, a mixture of tears and blood getting on his face. Why would he lead him on like this only to get with Vriska out of nowhere? Why did he look so uncomfortable with her?? He bit at his wrist, anger boiling in his gut. He hated how she implied they were going to pail, and wrinkled his nose at the thought. Why didn’t he just tell Tavros how he felt?? Why did he fuck everything up with Terezi?? Why did he have to be this way… He whimpered, wishing someone would just hold him and tell him everything would be okay… but that would never happen..

Terezi had left. She was finally done with his uncontrollable anger issues and the abuse he put her through. He couldn’t even blame her for leaving him, and he felt himself shake at the thought of putting this same stress on Tavros. Even though he didn’t really love Terezi, he was so used to having her around… she had been there for him when he needed her, and having her hate him hurt… it hurt a lot.

He wondered if maybe this was a way of telling him he needed to stop trying for the red quadrant. Tavros had someone else, and Terezi had broken up with him. He wanted to think of being pale with Tavros, but he just couldn’t. He wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss his head when he was sad, and cuddle with him like they did every night…

He was so lovesick for him.. but wanted to keep him safe from his dirty claws.

He pulled himself up from off the floor. He had weeped for long enough, and knew Terezi wouldn’t be coming back… maybe he should tell someone? Should he tell Tavros?? He really didn’t know what to do, and sighed to himself… keeping his brain out of the dark thoughts he was having.

He wiped away his tears, sniffling quite a bit, and opening the chat window with Tavros.


	9. Accidental Accident - Sorta

Tavros woke up after a long rough night of nothing but tossing and turning in his bed. His horns felt especially heavy as he moved, and he almost wished he could just saw them off. He kept playing that last “yeah” Gamzee said to him over and over in his head, and he let out a shaky sigh. This wasn’t what he wanted at all… and it was all Vriska’s fault.

No,, he shouldn’t say that. He didn’t have to agree with her, and he could have very well refused to do the entire stupid thing. This was his fault, and he gripped at his horns, grunting and picking himself up out of the bed. He checked his palmhusk, and noticed a notification from the exact troll in question, and his blood pusher fluttered. That purple text was so welcoming and familiar, and he just so desperately wanted to message him as if they had been matesprits for a long time

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

TC: hEy BrO,

TC: I kNoW yOu MuSt Be BuSy WiTh VrIsKa,,

TC: bUt I jUsT cAnT sToP fUcKiN tHiNkIn AbOuT yOu

TC: I dUnNo WhAt It iS,, bUt TeReZi AnD i JuSt KeEp GeTtInG wOrSe

TC: dO yOu MaYbE wAnNa,

TC: CoMe OvEr SoMetImE sOoN? :o(

TC: i’Ve BeEn DyInG tO sEe A bRoThEr AlOnE aGaIn

TC: AnD i ReAlLy NeEd To ChEeR mYsElF uP

TC: lEt Me KnOw If YoUrE uP tO iT

**terminallyCapricious is now an idle troll!**

Tavros let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Gamzee wasn’t angry, or avoiding him or something. He yawned, but hastily typed back a response.

AT: oH!

AT: i WOULD, uH, lOVE TO, }:D

AT: aLSO, i UH, wANTED TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT TONIGHT,

AT: eR- lAST NIGHT,

AT: i DIDNT KNOW VRISKA WAS GONNA SAY THAT,

AT: oR WELL, dO ANY OF THAT AT ALL,

TC: oH sHiT bRO, sUp

TC: DoNt WoRrY bRo,

TC: i KnOw VrIsKa CaNt KeEp ShIt To HeRsElF

TC: I hOpE tHiNgs ArE gOiNg WeLl BeTwEeN yOu TwO

AT: tHANK YOU,,,

AT: iTS UH, cOMPLICATED TO SAY THE LEAST,

AT: iLL EXPLAIN LATER,

AT: wHAT TIME DO YOU WANT ME OVER?

TC: aS SoOn As YoUrE rEaDy

AT: oH, oKAY,

Tavros checked the time. He was exhausted, but at least didn’t work until tomorrow. If Gamzee was this desperate to see him so soon, then he damn well better be there. Even if he was half asleep, he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

AT: iLL BE THERE SOON,

AT: iS IT OK IF I COME IN UH, pAJAMAS?

TC: aBsOfUcKiNlUtElY bRO

TC: SeE yOu SoOn :o)

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

Tavros didn’t question why Gamzee wanted to see him so soon, and groggily rose to his feet. He kicked some slippers on, and almost tripped down the steps when he made his way down. Man wouldn’t it have been funny if he fell down and broke his back and had to be in a wheelchair forever? Good thing that didn’t happen. He left the hive, locked the door, and got in the suttlebuggy, hardly aware of his own surroundings. He yawned, making his way down to the beach.

Gamzee was a bit of a nervous wreck.

He absolutely needed this to go right before Vriska stole Tavros away from him forever. He wanted to confess to Tavros, he’d been trying to deny it for so long but he was still so so red for him. He planned on having a feelings jam, maybe having a few slime pies, and lead to a few sloppy make outs. He bit at his nails in nervousness. Tavros had just gotten into a relationship in the red quadrant… but he hated it. He wanted him to be his,,, He desperately wanted to fill his red quadrant again. He felt all confused and messed up in his think pan, but he did know one thing, and that was he needed Tavros to be here.

He fixed up his makeup and pushed all memories of Terezi out of his mind, trying only to focus on Tavros. He felt like he was about to break down at any given moment, and hadn't told anyone about their breakup yet, not knowing if it was even real at this point. He paced around, wondering how much longer it would take before Tavros got here..

Almost on cue, a knock sounded at the door, and he sprung up. Bounding over on long legs to greet the love of his life. He opened the door, but his smile soon dropped and his eyes went wide. There stood Tavros, but his hair was a mess, his eyes were squinty, and his clothes seemed to loosely hang onto his body. If he didn’t know any better he’d say he looked sick.

“Gamzee! H-Hi, heheh I made it….. hahah..” He said, taking a step forward and immediately collapsing into Gamzee’s arms.

“Woah motherfucker! Are you okay?? If you were so tired why didn’t you just tell me you’d come later?” He asked, and Tavros lifted his head from his chest and shrugged.

“I just,, really really.. wanted to see you…. like.. right now…” He said, sleepily reaching up to touch his cheek. Gamzee blushed, dragging him into the hive and shutting the door. This couldn’t possibly work now… not with Tavros in this condition… fuck.. he thought his plan was fool proof! Looks like he was the fool after all.

“I guess that’s a valid excuse,, but bro, you need to get your motherfuckin sleep on..” He said, taking his hand and guiding him to the couch. Tavros dragged his feet, giggling as Gamzee tugged him along. He sat on the couch, and grabbed the collar of Gamzee’s shirt, pulling him close. Their noses were practically touching, and Gamzee’s face instantly heated up.

Tavros blinked slow a few times, staring at him, before slowly breaking into a squinty smile, and rasped out.

“You’re cute.” He said, leaning up to peck his cheek. Gamzee’s eyes shot wide open, touching the spot he smooched, and Tavros let go of his shirt, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. He had a precious sleepy smile on his face, and Gamzee felt bad how tired he was. Tavros fell down so he was curled up on the couch, his horn awkwardly propping his head up as he purred rather loudly. Gamzee was melting at the sight, still rubbing the spot on his cheek Tavros kissed. He blinked a few times, before getting up and grabbing a soft fuzzy blanket. He sat on the couch, wrapping the blanket around one half of him, and picked Tavros up so he was sitting up, leaning against his chest. He gripped onto his shirt, burying his face just under his neck, and Gamzee let out a soft breathy chuckle.

Tavros was absolutely adorable. He was sad he was so tired,, and most likely wouldn’t remember any of this. Being sleep drunk was one thing that always seemed to happen to him. Gamzee just pet his hand gently through his hair, running his fingers all the way through, purring as he held him with his other arm. Tavros let out a sigh, and went limp against his body, snoring softly as his mouth dropped open. Gamzee shook his head, and gave Tavros’ forehead a gentle, but loving kiss. It made butterflies fly through his body, but it felt so right… everything about this felt right.

He slowly but surely arched them both back so Tavros was laying on top of him, his head laying right on his chest.

This wasn’t what he had planned,, but he couldn’t really complain. He too, yawned, and shut his eyes, the room filled with happy sleepy purrs from the both of them.

***

Tavros woke up just as the sun started creaking through the blinds. His eyes fluttered open, and he reached an arm over to rub them,, but he bumped into something. What- What was he laying on? He put his arms to either side of whatever he had fallen asleep on, and arched himself up. His face went bright bronze, and he gasped, looking down upon a sleeping Gamzee. He was out cold,, but- how did he even get here?? He tried to move again, but felt Gamzee’s arm wrapped around his lower back. He let out an almost dreamy sigh at that, still a bit confused, but glad he was safe here at least. He didn’t want to leave just yet, and settled back down, nestling back down into Gamzee’s chest. He reached one arm up to find Gamzee’s spare hand, and held it, doing his best to intertwine their fingers. Gamzee would probably be asleep for a much longer time,,, but hey, he didn’t work today. Why not spend the day cuddling with your flush crush instead?

***

Gamzee finally woke up, after an hour or so since Tavros had stirred, and he moved his hand sleepily up to his hair. He gently ran a hand through the soft tuft of hair Tavros had, and suddenly realized it wasn’t Terezi purring on him.. He opened an eye, and saw a sleepy Tavros looking back at him. Both of their faces lit up, and Tavros stopped purring, arching himself off of him and sitting up.

“Oh! Uh- good morning Gamzee..” He said, rubbing his arm a bit. Gamzee rubbed his eyes a few times, unintentionally smearing his makeup, and blinked, thinking maybe he was dreaming on prospit or fantasizing again. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night, and blushed under his makeup even more. He looked down and then back at Tavros.

“Not to be, uh, y’know, weird or anything- but how did I get here?” Tavros asked, and Gamzee chuckled. He must not have remembered anything of last night,, including that cheek kiss…

“Oh, I invited you over, and your tired motherfuckin ass lugged all the way over here and passed out on me before we could even get our jam on.” He explained, and Tavros nodded, not sure how he could have forgotten. He must have been really out of it.

“Hehe, sorry about that. I’m off work all day if you wanted me to stick around..” He said, and Gamzee nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course bro! I’d love to keep ya around.” He smiled, noticing his makeup was smeared on his hands, he gasped, touching his face, and looked down at the reflection in his palmhusk. Panic shot through him, and he stood up, backing away a bit.

“I’ll be right back bro- I gotta fix up my makeup a bit..” He said with a wink, making his way to one of the cleaning blocks.

Tavros sat, and sighed, wondering why Gamzee was always so worried about his face when his makeup would smear.. What was he hiding under there..?


	10. Comfort Jamz

Gamzee looked in the mirror, getting a wet cloth to wipe off the smeared makeup around his eyes. He ran the cloth under warm water, and wiped all around his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. He stared at his reflection, seeing those ugly horrible marks he covered up, and sighed,, recalling the terrible memories of when it happened, and how Terezi was there to comfort and tend to him. He did this to himself,, he was such a pitiful stupid troll…

He bent over the sink, using his arms to prop himself up. He cupped his hands, splashing water into his face repeatedly, scrubbing the paint off his face. He growled, rubbing harder and harder, desperate to just get it OFF. His skin burned, and he stopped, shutting the water off and looking at his reflection. He ran his fingers across his face, and paused,, remembering Terezi. She cared so much for him.. She made sure he was okay for days, and wouldn’t leave his side until he was back to normal..

He wanted her back.

He needed her… oh he needed her so much..

His eyes welled up with purple tears, and he slammed a fist on the counter, looking down and squeezing his eyes shut… What had he done. It hadn’t kicked in before.. but… she was gone. He was the reason she was gone, and she hated him. He coughed and spluttered a bit, his breaths growing shaky and turning into sobs. He broke. He had finally fucking did it. He had broken down, and fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands as he helplessly sobbed into them. He was a monster,, a fucking animal.. He couldn’t keep snapping like this,, he was only hurting everyone around him…

Tavros was busy on his palmhusk, waiting for Gamzee to finish up. He was humming a gentle tune—the Fiduspawn intro— until he heard a loud slam coming from the other block.

“Gamzee?” He called, whipping his head around. The block was slightly opened, and he stood up, covering his mouth with a hand. He could see the silhouette of Gamzee kneeling, and he felt his bloodpusher break…

Gamzee could hardly breath, hiccuping and sobbing into his hands. He didn’t hear the door open, and gasped out when someone wrapped their arms around him. His immediate thought was Terezi, and he shook at the thought.

His eyes shot open, and he could see Tavros’ torso in front of him. He didn’t want to pick up his face… but it was too late.

Tavros gently sat back, and cupped either side of Gamzee’s face, gently rising him out of his hands. His hands shook with uncertainty, and Tavros’ expression turned to one of sadness and understanding upon seeing his face. They locked eyes, and Gamzee felt a few hot tears slip.

Tavros gave him a pitiful smile, and wiped away his tears with his thumb, using it to rub along one of the three scars that ran along his face. How did he get such deep scars….. Was that what he was hiding all this time..?

Gamzee looked away, trying to turn his head and conceal himself. Tavros refused to let go of his face, and he felt himself start to sob again.

“Gamzee…. Please..” Was all he said, moving one hand to lightly grip his shoulder.

“It’s okay.. you don’t have to hide from me…” He cooed, gently turning his face so their eyes locked again. For a moment something sparked inside both of their chests, and Gamzee even gripped his, trying desperately to control his frantic breaths.

“Tavros,, I’m so- I’m so sorry..” He sobbed between hiccups, diving forward to wrap his arms around him, nearly tackling him to the ground. He buried his face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Tavros let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his back softly as he held him.

“It’s okay.. It’s okay. Let it all out Gam..” He whispered, leaning his head against his, minding his horns.

Gamzee took a few deep breaths, just taking in Tavros’ comforting scent. He smelled so sweet,, if that was a thing. He just stayed there for a little, soaking his shoulder with tears and snot. He couldn't believe how genuinely stupid he was. A waste of a highblood. Letting his love overpower him,, and take hold of his life. He calmed his breathing a bit, gripping onto Tavros' shirt. He loved him... He loved him so so much and he wished he could just _tell him._ He gently followed his breathing back down to being normal, and wiped tears from his face, wiping his whole face in his arm.

He finally calmed himself down enough after a few minutes to let out a shaky sigh and rest his jaw on his shoulder. Terezi never let him do that to her.. well, she would comfort him, but she would always be grossed out when he would cry on her, even if she didn’t say so, he could tell. Tavros just seemed,, so understanding and comforting.. and so warm.

“You feeling any better yet my uh,, my bro?” Tavros asked, pulling him off his shoulder and blushing as he almost let a pet name slip.

Gamzee looked up at him and nodded, averting his eyes after a moment. “Yeah... now that y-you're here..”

“Let’s move to the couch okay? You don’t have to talk about a single thing if you don’t want to.” He said, moving his arms to pick him up bridal style, it took all his strength, but it worked, and he carefully carried him back over to the couch. He was just about to lay him down when he broke the silence with five little words.

_“Terezi broke up with me.”_

Tavros’ eyes shot wide opened, and he couldn’t help but gasp. He didn’t comment on the fact of it, and gently laid him down on his back, crawling over him to wedge between him and the back of the couch. This was part of the plan right?? But why was it happening so soon, and if it hurt Gamzee so much,, he didn’t know if he wanted to go on with it anymore.

“I-I’m sorry… is that why,,,”

“Yes.. I just.. it didn’t process. I saw my scars,, and just remember how she comforted me after it happened… I wanted her back..” He whimpered, and Tavros felt a pit of guilt in his stomach.

“I’m sorry… I promise I’ll be here for you whenever you need me to be..” He said, and Gamzee reached over to wrap an arm over him.

“Please don’t leave.” He said, his eyes beading with purple tears again. Tavros felt his bloodpusher just break in two, and he smiled so weakly at Gamzee.

“I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

***

A few hours passed, and Gamzee had passed out holding Tavros so desperately against his body. He wanted to ask what had happened, what with his face and with Terezi,, but he didn’t want to wake him, or pry too much. He was just enjoying being spooned, and being held as if he meant the absolute world to another troll. Despite the scars, Tavros had to admit, Gamzee had a really attractive face. He was hot,, and damn did he just want to kiss him all night long. He couldn’t think about that right now though.. He was hurt, and it was up to him to comfort him and help him feel better.

Gamzee started whimpering and stirring in his sleep a bit, and Tavros turned to see his face all screwed up in almost a fearful expression. He turned his body around so he could face him, and gently rubbed on his chest, just trying anything to comfort him and calm him down.

His nightmare seemed to subside, and his eyes blinked opened,, a little startled to see Tavros right in front of him..

“Oh,, shit bro… ugh,,.. I had another nightmare..” He sighed, rolling over onto his back and touching his head. His dream consisted of Terezi leaving him as he begged for her to come back and help him,, and all he remembered before waking up was a silhouette of Tavros with his arms out, almost as if welcoming him into a warm embrace… did he really fall this hard for him again.. but he was taken,,, why was this so complicated.

“So, uhm, I wanted to know if uh,, you wanted to talk about what happened..? W-With your face,, and Terezi too…” Tavros suggested, blushing a bit and tapping his fingers together.

Gamzee sighed, not wanting to talk about it, but maybe it would help to get it off his chest, or just to tell Tavros so he could have a better understanding of what he had been through.

“When I was younger,, just when Terezi and I were still new matesprits, I kept getting these awful voices in my head telling me to hurt y-you,, and my other friends. I couldn’t take it anymore,, and it just wasn’t me. I haven’t gotten those voices since I turned 8 sweeps, but one night I didn’t see myself in the mirror anymore. My eyes were all red,, and I couldn’t see myself in them,, and I clawed myself until the voices left. Terezi said it went on for an hour…. But,, after that I didn’t get anymore outbursts of,, that…” He sighed, touching his face lightly.

“I’m ashamed of myself,, and how I wasn't able to control myself better. I still get bad anger outbursts, but,,, nothing like that.” He confessed, letting a single tear slip from his eye. Tavros frowned, catching it and wiping it off.

“Oh Gamzee,, I’m so sorry. I wish I could have been around to help you deal with this.. I’m so so sorry.” He said, feeling somewhat responsible for this, considering he ignored Gamzee for sweeps…

“It’s okay.. I had Terezi. Speaking of… we just.. last night was rough for both of us. It was the last straw,, and ,,,, I hurt her and told her to leave.” He said solemnly, and shook his head.

“She told me we were done, and she blocked me on Trollian… I don’t know why I get like this..” He said, bringing his hands up to cover his face again. Tavros gently reached over to remove his hands, and ran a hand through his mass of fluffy curls. Gamzee winced, he touched over where he pierced his scalp, but he dare not mention that as well.

“I understand Gamzee, she wasn’t the kindest to you either, and there was tension on both sides of your relationship… maybe it’s better that it’s over now.”

Gamzee nodded, squeezing his eyes shut again and sighing. “Maybe you’re right.”

Tavros felt so guilty… did they break up over fighting about him..? Was it the thing between him and Vriska…? But,, if that’s the case, then Gamzee likes him… and…. The plan worked.. but why did he feel so guilty over it.

He couldn't possibly be thinking about this right now, and wanted to change the topic in his mind before he let something slip,, or tried to confess his red feelings.. He got an idea, and rubbed Gamzee's shoulder trying to cheer him up a little.

“Hey, how about we play some video games or something to get our minds off of it?” Tavros suggested, and Gamzee nodded, smiling faintly.

“Yeah.. that sounds good…”

***

Hours slipped by as the two played some lame video game about trolls fighting off some weird ancient aliens. It trailed their minds off the bad things that troubled them, and in no time at all they were back to chugging faygos and goofing off.

“You’re not too bad at this Tavbro!” Gamzee chuckled, taking a swig of faygo. “But, it’s getting late. You don’t work tomorrow do you?” He asked, and Tavros perked up a bit.

“Oh! Yeah,, I do actually.. I don’t want to leave you yet though. I’m having a great time!” He snickered, and Gamzee smiled, looking at him with such genuine love and affection.

“I know bro,, I don’t want you to go either, but I also don’t want you to be late for work because of me.” He clarified, pausing the game.

“Tavros shrugged. I’ll be fine.. I wish I could take you back with me but I drove… so…”

“It’s okay bro. Just promise me you’ll come visit me as soon as possible, okay?” He said, leaning over to pull Tavros into a hug.

“Of course Gamzee. I’ll be back before you know it.” He chuckled, squeezing him gently. He felt the vibration of his purrs against his chest, and it made him melt a little. Gog,, he was so cute. He pulled away from the hug, and held onto his hands, looking up at his face again. For a moment, nothing else mattered in the world, except for them. Two trolls filled with so so much red love inside each other for the other,, but no way to go about it clearly. Tavros cocked his head to the side, smiling, and scooted off the couch.

Gamzee stood up with him, placing a hand on his lower back as he walked him to the door. Tavros blushed at that, and he bent down to put his sandals on,, Gamzee leaving his hand on his back.

When he stood back up, Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Hey,, I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I wasn’t in the right mind,, and I overreacted a ton.. But uh, still, thank you for being there…” He said, a purple blush clear on his face now that the paint wasn’t there to cover it.

Tavros smiled gently at him, and put a hand on his.

“Oh Gamzee, I understand. You went through a lot, and breakups aren’t easy… I just hope you know I’ll always be here for you, okay? I- shit Gam, I love you..” He faltered a bit, not sure if that was the right thing to say or not. He watched Gamzee’s face light up purple, and kicked the ground anxiously.

“I,, damn, I love you too Tav.” He smiled, and fluttered his eyes closed.

Tavros opened the door, giving his final goodbye, and Gamzee waved him on from the door as he cleared his way to his scuttlebuggy. He got in, and typed in his hive’s location, letting the buggy do its thing. He wondered if Gamzee took that I love you as being red or not… man he sorta hoped so,, but the fact that he reciprocated saying it really made his bloodpusher swell.

He paused for a moment, pulling out his palmhusk and opening a chat window.

**adiosToreador [AT] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

AT: i HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU,,,


	11. He rlly do be thinkin abt him tho

AG: YOU WH8T????????

He could practically hear Vriska’s yell just by the tone of her text. He winced, and blushed a bit, not sure of how to directly describe all of the events that just took place.

The scuttlebuggy carried the nervous bronzeblood back to his hive, and he anxiously typed to Vriska the whole way there. It would be a long shift at work today.. but maybe he’d run into Kanaya again. He needed to update her on everything, and knew she didn’t really reply to online messages much anymore. His bloodpusher ached to go back to Gamzee, but he had to commit to his job. He could always message him later.. but he just wanted to be in his arms again…

AT: uH, wELL, oKAY SO,

AT: aPPARRENTLY I WENT TO GAMZEE’S LAST NIGHT,

AG: Tavros, if you’re about to tell me what I think you’re gonna say…

AT: nO!

AT: nOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED,,

AT: bUT UH,

AG: Spit it OUT!!!!!!!!

AT: oKAY, wELL, gAMZEE SAID THAT HE AND TEREZI BROKE UP,

AG: Yeah, I’m aware, so what else happened?

AT: wAIT, yOU KNEW?

AG: Uh, DUH!!!!!!!! I’m her moirail, do you think she would keep something like that from me?

AG: I heard some nasty things Gamzee did to her, but I’m trying my hardest not to want to kill him for you ::::)

AG: Anyways, go on.

AT: oH, uHM, wHAT?

AG: Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to spoil your already blinded by love view of him.

AT: oK,,

AT: uHM, aNYWAYS,

AT: sO, i WOKE UP, uH, cUDDLING WITH HIM ON THE COUCH

AG: Awwwwwwwwhhhhhhhh :::;)

AT: sHUT, }://(

AT: aNYHOW, hE GOT UP TO GO FIX HIS PAINT SINCE IT WAS SMEARED,

AG: Gee wonder what could have caused TH8T

AT: vRISKA!

AT: sTOP INTERRUPTING, };(

AG: Fine fine

AT: oK, sO HE WAS GONE FOR A WHILE, aND I HEARD A LOUD NOISE,,

AT: i CAME IN AND HIS FACE PAINT WAS OFF AND HE WAS IN TEARS,

AT: mAYBE I SHOULDNT BE TALKING ABOUT THIS,,,

AG: N8!!!!!!!! You can’t back out NOW

AT: hHH, oKAY,

AT: hE JUST TOLD ME HE MISSED TEREZI, aND THAT THEY BROKE UP,

AG: 8ullshit.

AT: aFTER THAT I HELPED COMFORT HIM, aND WE PLAYED VIDEO GAMES UNTIL I HAD TO GO,

AT: aND I MIGHT HAVE TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM,,,

AG: Wait RE8LLY?

AG: Wow I DIDNT expect you to make the first move her Tavvy ::::)

AG: What did he say?

AT: hE SAID HE LOVED ME TOO, i DONT KNOW IF HE MEANT IT RED THOUGH,,,

AG: Of course he did dum8ass

AG: 8ut this is GR8!!!!!!!!

AG: Now we can cut back a lot of time on our whole fake dating skit >::::D

AT: hAHA, yEAH,,,

AT: hOLD ON, i JUST GOT HOME,

AG: >::::?

Tavros halted his responses as he got out of the scuttlebuggy, patting it as he walked back into his hive. He climbed up to his respiteblock, noticing his black shirt had a bit of purple tear stains in it, he smiled sorta sadly at it, and took his shirt off, throwing it to the corner of the room. He was pretty good at not getting it stuck on his horns now, and he decided to lounge like that until it was time to put his work uniform on.

AT: aNYWAYS, yEAH,, tHINGS ARE GOING PRETTY GOOD }:)

AT: hOW ABOUT FOR YOU AND TEREZI?

AG: Eh, not much yet.

AG: She’s coming over after work tonight though

AG: Hopefully I can do something to win her over right? ::::)

AG: OH! I might have an idea actually……..

AT: oH NO, }:(

AG: Don’t worry, it doesn’t involve you specifically this time.

AT: oH, oKAY,

AG: I gotta go, Cya later Clown F8cker ::::o) <>

**arachnid’sGrip ceased trolling adiosToreador**

Was… that the moirail diamond…? Well,, that did make sense actually. When her and Terezi hopefully went red, that meant her pale quadrant would be open, and well, they’ve been borderline morals for sweeps. Maybe it was about time they went pale after all this was said and done.

He didn’t dwell on it too much, and instead thought about opening a chat window with Aradia. He pondered on that, thinking about how distant they’ve been lately… and decided maybe he’d like to see her face to face. Maybe they could have a big party somewhere where all their friends could get together. That would certainly be fun.. He hasn’t seen people like Equius or Nepeta in sweeps.

Oh well, now was not the time to dwell on this. He just balled up a bunch of blankets, almost as if he was making a nest, and brought them up behind his back, bringing a bit over his shoulder. He sighed happily, leaning back into the blanket, and purring at the sensation of having something warm surrounding his bare back. He looked back at it, and imagined it was Gamzee, getting such warm giddy feelings through his body. He decided he might as well take a nap before work, and set his alarm to go off an hour before he had to leave. He slowly drifted off to sleep, purring and murmuring little words in his sleep he’d like to confess to Gamzee some day.

***

Tavros woke up to a sleepy Tinkerbull laying on top of him. He was still purring, and shut off the fiduspawn intro music that woke him up from his palmhusk. He sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed, and ran a hand down his chest and to his hip. He shut his eyes, getting a chill, imagining it was Gamzee treating him this way. He was so in love with this stupid clown,, and blushed, taking his hand off and rubbing the palm gently. He so desperately wanted to feel Gamzee’s hands on his body… and feel him hold his hips and kiss him all over…

He opened his eyes, and blushed, seeing a confused looking Tinkerbull hovering in front of his face. He smiled, pushing him off to the side. He knew he sensed red feelings inside his troll boy, and went over to bunt the back of his head.

“Tinkerbull, cut it out.” He said, sliding off his bed, and stretching out his legs. He was sleeping great ever since he traded in his recuperacoon for this bed. He cracked his knuckles, going to search his closet, and reluctantly placed his work shirt on. He changed his fiduspawn boxers, into other fiduspawn ones of course, and then put some black jeans on. He fixed the collar of his shirt, and found his way too large sun hat that shielded his skin for the most part. The finishing touch were his shades. He looked like some ironic cool kid, but he wouldn’t know anything about that.

He poked in his silver piercing, and scooted into his sneakers, scruffing up the fluff on Tinkerbull’s head before heading out to the scuttlebuggy.

He got in, playing a few songs he really liked, and tapped his feet along to the music as they played out. He may have started day dreaming again, and thought about having Gamzee in the passenger seat next to him singing along with him or something. He just melted at every thought that involved Gamzee now… and it really showed. His face got all bronze, and he hugged himself, rubbing his arms gently.

He was getting all touch starved and needy, and maybe a little bit greedy. Hopefully he’d be able to see Gamzee again soon..

The scuttlebuggy stopped in his usual parking spot, and he hopped out, already sweating from the hot sun. He fixed his hat, and walked on over to grab the produce cart. It was always a pain, and he grunted, pushing it out over to his usual market area. A very sweaty oliveblood with a nearly empty cart thanked him, and left the area for him to take over. He pushed the cart, fixing up the signs and such, and yawned, knowing this would be a long shift

***

It was a pretty unsuccessful work day. He hoped to see Kanaya, but only got a few cranky jadebloods as customers. He cleaned up his crate, and left it there for the night crew to deal with as usual. He left, grabbing his pay check before going, and heading back to his hive. He nearly fell asleep as the scuttlebuggy moved, and hunkered down a bit. He may or may not have been totally blissed out from daydreaming about Gamzee the entire time, and just wished he didn’t have to dream anymore. He wanted to come home to his loving clown matesprit and fall asleep in his lanky- yet wondrously strong arms…

He caught himself purring as the scuttlebuggy stopped at his hive, and he blushed to himself, hopping out of the door. He locked it up, letting himself back into the hive, and yawning as he scaled up the stairs. His eyes were half lidded, and heavy with sleep, and he flopped back on his bed. He decided he might as well take a shower before he slept, and stripped down to his boxers, looking at himself in the mirror.

He wondered to himself if Gamzee liked the way he looked…

He wasn’t that muscular, but his muscles were toned from lifting heavier things at work… and he was pretty thin and lanky too. Not like, Gamzee lanky, but definitely fit to a degree. He lifted his arms up to flex, and immediately started chuckling. He was like a short, non muscular Equius, and he left his block to go and clean up in the shower. He brought his palmhusk in with him, and set it on the counter, slipping his boxers off as he started up the water. A few notifications went off, and he ignored them for now, making sure the water was nice and warm.

After about a minute, he got in, and started humming some sort of tune he heard playing while he was at work. His palmhusk continued to go off, and he grumbled, fluffing his hair up with shampoo. He hoped it was Gamzee, but it was probably just Vriska again. He tried to hurry up, scrubbing himself down while brushing his teeth at the same time. After it was all said and done, he washed off his face and shut the water off, feeling like a whole different person now. He grabbed a towel, drying himself off, before walking out over to his block again, shaking from the sudden cold air.

He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and pajamas, putting them on without struggle, and finally letting out an annoyed sigh to check his messages.

**21 missed messages from arachnidsGrip**

**3 missed messages from terminallyCapricious**

He smiled, deciding to check them before he fell asleep, and made himself all cozy in bed while his hair dried.

TC: hEeEeY bRo :o)

TC: I jUsT wAnTeD tO sAy ThAnK yOu AgAiN fOr DeAlInG wItH mY bUlLsHiT, iT mEaNs A lOt To Me BrO

TC: cAtCh YoU lAtEr MoThErFuCkEr <3 :oD

**terminallyCapricious is now an idle troll!**

Tavros smiled at the messages, and shut his eyes happily. The little heart at the end, even if it seemed like something small,,, made his bloodpusher flutter at the sight. He started typing back, ignoring Vriska for now

AT: oH GAMZEE, iT WAS NO BIG DEAL,

AT: i LOVE SPENDING TIME WITH YOU,

AT: hEHE, }:o) <3

AT: sEE YOU UH, sOON HOPEFULLY!

**adiosToreador is now an idle troll!**

He had to take a moment to collect himself, his face was all hot and his chest was fluttery, and he kicked his legs a bit, excited by the fact that they were even sending hearts to each other now. It just made him feel like he was literally melting. He decided he might as well skim through Vriska’s messages, and opened her chat window. It was a lot of nothing, but the last few messaged caught him a bit off guard.

AG: Terezi is here :::;)

AG: Idk about you but we just totally made out for like, half an hour

AG: You even there Pupa?

AG: Ah oh well, why am I worried about YOU right now anyways

AG: I swear to gog if you get mad at me or something for this I’ll throw you off a cliff with your mind

**arachnidsGrip is now an idle troll!**

Tavros blinked a few times, wondering why he would get mad. This was great!! Even if,, Terezi was okay with having Vriska cheat on him…? He didn’t know, but what he did know was if Vriska was telling the truth, then this was technically a good thing.

AT: oH, tHATS GREAT VRISKA!

AT: gOOD LUCK, hAHA }:o)

AT: fUCK,,, *}:)

**adiosToreador is now an idle troll!**

He finally cuddled up next to his blankets again, and plugged his palmhusk in, shutting his eyes and gently drifting off into a heavenly sleep. The last thing he felt was Tinkerbull curl up and lay on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for taking time to read some garbage I wrote. I've had this idea for a plot line for about 3 years now, but never actually published anything before, so thought why not do it now? Feedback is always appreciated, and I surely hope you enjoy, this is my first fit I'm putting on here, and hopefully I'll have enough confidence to post more in the future.  
> Thank you,  
> \- Yema


End file.
